Life in LA (Dylan Sprouse Fanfic)
by lovesick28
Summary: Everything changes for sixteen-year old, Aria Evans when her family decides to move to Woodland Hills, CA from New York City. Going to school, making new friends, getting used to the hot scorching sun, and most importantly, she has to deal with how much different her life becomes when she meets a certain someone.
1. We Meet in Detention

**_Hi lovely fanfictioners! So, I recently came up with this idea and decided to publish it. Instead of using the characters from the Show, I decided to use the real ones. This is mostly Dylan Sprouse, since I am absolutely in love with him! But you'll see others through out this story as well! I didn;t proof-read it so please forgive me for any mistakes and if you have any suggestions, feel free to share them with me. _**

**_Lots of Love_**

* * *

><p>You know we all have that one life-changing moment? That one event, decision, confession, action that changes everything, including yourself as you realize just what kind of a person you really are from the inside. Well, I can sure say that I have truly experienced that. Ever since my parents moved to LA, life had taken a whole sixty-degree flip for me. I lived a happy, joyful like in New York with all my friends but now that I was here in this desert-like place, I couldn't help but feel frustrated at everything. I complained to my parents every time, but they chose to ignore me, like always. That was only because I was the youngest of our family. My family only consisted of four people-my parents, me, and my older sister, Zoey. Zoey and I never were on friendly terms due to the huge difference between our beliefs and personalities. If you asked me, my sister was a total bitch that I would happily murder if I was allowed to. I hated her even more when she actually tried to talk my parents into moving to LA. Why on earth would she do that? First, it would annoy the fuck out of me, and second, she wanted to become a Hollywood actress. Psh, like that would ever happen.<br>I made sure not to snicker out loud at that thought as I turned the hallway of my new school and walked towards where my locker was. A month. It had been at least a month since I started school here, and let's just say that, even though I had been successful at making friends, everything still managed to feel dull without my old ones, the ones I grew up with and shared many memories with. Sigh, nothing could be done now.  
>I bent down and turned the combination. My locker opened up and I unzipped my bag to throw all my books in the locker only to fill my bag up with junk food I had stored in my locker. Hey, you never know where you may end up. Knowing me, you'd rather expect me to end up lost in a forest than in my class. What would I do then? Eat books?<br>The hallway was deserted since class had long started. That was why I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to have my eyes come in contact with the School's Security Officer. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at me.  
>"Ms. Evans, care to explain to me why you're here piling your bag with food when you should be in class?" she questioned in her authoritative tone.<br>"Ms. Cuppet, care to explain why you're here interrupting my business when you should be keeping the school safe?" I mimicked her tone. She shook her head at my usual behavior and motioned me to follow her.  
>"Come on, to my office, right now." She commanded, not giving me another chance to protest. With a sigh and slouched shoulders, I followed her up until we reached the fourth floor where her office was.<br>"Take a seat, I'll be right back after calling your mom." she said, before disappearing behind the door. Great, another reason for my mom to yell at me. Seriously, this officer needed to calm the fuck down. Sighing, I dropped my bag on the floor and plopped down on one of the seats. The office was huge but was dimly lit. It was hard to read the posters on the wall. Why would she keep so dark in here?  
>"You must be the new girl," I heard a source of voice coming from beside me. I turned my head towards the left to find the most gorgeous steel gray eyes come in contact with mine. The boy had shaggy, dark blonde hair that shined in their glory and the most perfect facial features. Something about him seemed very familiar...but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He was lazily leaning back on the chair.<br>"Enjoy what you see?" he cocked a smirk at me. Cocky, huh?  
>"Haha," I said with sarcasm, "No. It's just that you seem familiar."<br>He sat up straighter so the light from the lamp across the room directly hit his face. Seeing it in a much more clear light, I nearly jumped up from my seat. It was none other than Dylan Sprouse, the guy who played Zack Martin on the Suite Life show. I had known that he attended this school for a social experiment along with his twin brother, Cole, but I had never really seen either of the twins in person up until now.  
>"Hey, you're Dylan Sprouse!" I found myself saying.<br>"Really?" He asked with a fake shock in his tone. "I didn't know. Thanks for reminding me!"  
>I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't do that shit with me mister." I warned him. He grinned.<br>"I like it." I heard him say. Like what? I was confused.  
>"Like what?" I asked him. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together, his elbows resting on his knees.<br>"I like that you're not going crazy like all those other girls just because I happen to be a celebrity." he said, looking at me giving me the most gorgeous smile ever. Wait! Why did I just say that? I mean, sure the guy is hot, but that doesn't mean that I get to compliment every single little detail of his in my mind.  
>"Psh!" I exclaimed with a wave of my hand. "I'm not like those girls. They practically worship you and I can't find a logical reason behind it."<br>He grinned again. "You can't really blame them, sweetheart." there goes his ego again. "How come you're different?"  
>I placed one of my legs over the other and looked at him, his eyes were filled with curiosity. "Do you breathe oxygen?"<br>He blinked, obviously confused of my random question. "Er..yes. Duh."  
>"Do you eat food for survival?"<br>"Yes. But why-"  
>"Good!" I flashed my dimples. "I breathe and eat food too! See? We're not that different. You're a human and I'm a human. There's no reason for me to go all crazy over you just because of your career."<br>He looked at me with for what seemed like ten seconds, just sitting there blinking. For some odd reason, having his eyes glued to my face made my cheeks burn and I was thankful for the dark room because I didn't want him to see me blush for no reason.  
>"Stop staring at me." I told him.<br>"You know," he began talking again. "You're very, very different-"  
>He waited for me to tell him my name. "Aria." I told him.<br>He flashed that smile of his again. "Aria."  
>Damn, the way he said my name with that velvety voice of his-stop it, Aria!<br>We both took a deep breath and, at the same time, lazily leaned back in our chairs. We sat there for a couple of minutes. The silence was actually comforting, rather than awkward. He finally decided to break the silence as he craned his neck just enough to glimpse over at me.  
>"So, you're new here. Where are you from?" He asked me.<br>"New York." I answered. I felt a shot of pang in my heart at the memory of my home and friends back in NY.  
>"Oh, I've been there a couple of times. It's really fun over there." he said, looking over at the ceiling in thought.<br>"Well, no shit, Sherlock." I commented. "It's New York. Of course it's fun over there."  
>He grinned and shook his head at my comment. "Isn't it hard?" I then found myself asking.<br>"What is?" he raised an eyebrow at me.  
>"Going to a public school when you're famous? Plus, don't you have to work as well?"<br>He took a deep breath before answering. "It was my dad's decision to send us to public school. He wanted us to experience a normal life, you know? I was happy with his decision. I still am, but it's just that fans and paparazzi and constant sneaky photos and people, mostly girls, going crazy all the time can be annoying. Not really normal after all, huh?"  
>I studied his face for a while. For some reason, I was really enjoying talking to him.<br>"I can't even imagine." was all that I could say.  
>Silence seeped through us again as we both lost ourselves in thoughts. I was still thinking about how hard his life must be. God...<br>"Hold up, why are you here though?" I then asked, realizing that only people who got in trouble came to the officer's office.  
>"Ugh, don't ask. My science teacher gave me a bad grade and for a little revenge, I set a stink bomb in his classroom this morning. Someone snitched on me or else I wouldn't be here." He informed. I bursted out laughing.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"Using stink bombs is so old school." I told him, my laughter coming to an end.<br>"I know that, dumbass. But that's the only thing I had at the time." he said, and then looked at me. "Why are YOU here?"  
>"I'm here more than I am in my classes. She found me skipping." I sighed, tired of all these school authorities.<br>"Yeah, I heard you were the trouble type." He nodded at me.  
>"I'm not the trouble type." I said, rolling my eyes. " I just have the tendency of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. "<br>"Psh, yeah right." He snickered.  
>I opened my mouth to say something but got interrupted as Office Cuppet popped her head into the office.<br>"Dylan, your dad is waiting for you in the main office. You're going to have a nice little chat with him and the principal." She smiled an evil smile. Dylan groaned and stood up, walking towards the door. He turned the knob and before stepping out, turned to me.  
>"I hope to see you again, Miss New York." he winked at me, before closing the door behind me. I sat there in awe.<br>The conversation I just had with him replayed itself in my head. It was oddly comfortable talking to him. And I can't believe that him being a celebrity would find interest in meeting me again. I mean, I had nothing against it but still...  
>"Aria," Ms. Cuppet snapped me out of my thoughts. "Let's go. You're going to detention as if right now up until after school ends."<br>I groaned, getting up and grabbing my bag. Great. Just fucking great.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Updates will only occur if you leave a review, so REVIEW! Sorry, but it's nice reading what you guys have to say:)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! So here's the second chapter. Its just a filler but the actual drama and stuff are coming in the later chapters. However, those chapters will be only uploaded if I get anough reviews. I know I sound very desperate but seriously, if you are a fan-fiction writer, you know the pleasure seeing a review as well as the pain of not seeing any. I hope you're enjoying this story. PLEASE REVIEW!_

Loads of LOVE

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>REVIEW!<strong>_ **REVIEW!** _**REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>"I have had it with you, Aria!" Mom yelled at me as she threw the paper in her hand on the kitchen table where I was sitting. "First, you get detentions and now Fs?! Seriously, what do you want from me?"<p>

All the yelling was getting to my head right now and I could just feel the migraine coming. I looked down, trying my best to keep from yelling back at her. This had been the same process ever since I started school here. It's not my fault that I don't wanna listen to my stuck up teachers and,when they give me detentions, can't find a single fuck to give. Mom just doesn't understand this and probably will never.

"I am asking you something, Aria. Answer me." She demanded. That's when I decided to lift my eyes up to meet them with hers, blue shooting daggers at even icier blue.

"I don't like it here," I said through gritted teeth. "I hate everything here. I wanna go back to New York. I want my life back." My mother blinked as she was taken aback by my words. For a while, she didn't say anything and just stood there, staring into my eyes. She finally opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I understood what that meant. There was no going back. There was no way that my wishes would ever be heard in this household. Frustrated beyond belief, I stood up and stormed out the kitchen door to my backyard.

"Leave me alone." I had muttered before slamming the door. I was thankful that she at least heard that and didn't come after me.

We had a very big backyard that had tall wooden fence surrounding it. Behind the line of these big houses was a forest, which I felt tempted to go explore. I decided against it when I saw that the sun was probably about to set. So instead, I just walked around, trying to get my mind off of things. I was sitting by the pond when out of nowhere, an object comes flying towards it, splashing water across my clothes. I stood up immediately and backed away to see that it was a basketball. Urgh, whoever did this is gonna get a fucking piece of me.

"Oh, I am so sorry miss!" I heard a boyish voice behind me. "I'll be careful next time but can you please pass the ball back to me?" Oh yes, I will. I will pass it right into your fucking face! I thought as I bent down to pick up the wet ball. I froze as I turned around, seeing the face of the guy perched on top of the fence. His expression of shock resembled mine as his eyes widened upon seeing my face.

"Dylan?!"

"Aria?!" We ended up saying each other's name at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was not expecting this at all.

"The question is, what are _you _doing here?" he asked. Then with a suspicious look on his eyes, he asked, "Wait, are you following me or something? If you wanted an autograph, you know you could've just asked."

I snickered, not being able to contain myself. "Oh, yeah, you wished. And by the way, I live here so don't entertain yourself with that thought."

His eyebrow arched up. "Really? I do too. Right there." He said, pointing backwards with his thumb to the big house that was right next to ours. What. The. Fuck. This cannot be happening. The last thing I want is to be living right next to a celebrity. (Don't get me wrong. Living right next to a famous person is amazing but Dylan here was different. Don't ask me why.)

"Hello?" he earned my attention back. "Now, that the confusion is settled, can you give me back my ball?"

Oh no, I wasn't returning it that quickly. It was because of him that my white pants got ruined. He isn't gonna find his way around this that easy. Flashing him a grin, I tossed the ball up in the air only to let it drop on my index finger as it spun.

"Maybe, I don't wanna give it back to you. At least it will teach you to be careful the next time you wanna launch it in my backyard." I said, with an evil grin on my face. A very playful smirk had appeared on his face as he saw me do the trick.

"Don't tell me that you play basketball."

"But that would be a lie. I have been playing ball since I was little." I simply said with a shrug. The ball was still spinning on top of my finger. I had mastered this technique years ago.

"Come on, Aria. Don't be stubborn and give the man his ball back." He said, and then flashed that playful smirk again. "Or else, I'll have to get it from you."

I cocked my eyebrow before freezing at his sudden action. He jumped over the long fence, landing perfectly on the green grass below. He walked right up to me, coming so close that the tip of our noses almost touched. His deep gray eyes were staring into mine with such intensity that I couldn't find myself to even blink. And my heart? Don't even ask about the speed of it.

"You really don't wanna mess with me when it comes to ball, sweetheart." He smirked before turning back around and climbing the fence. I was so perplexed from the situation that it took me a couple of seconds to realize that it wasn't me spinning the ball on my finger anymore, it was him.

"You know," he said, turning his head back at me. "I'm really looking forward to going to school as well as living right next to you." Flashing that smile of his one last time, he disappeared to the other side of the fence.

It took me some time to come back to my senses. Why was my body reacting like this at my close proximity with him? My heart had calmed down a bit but my cheeks were still burning hot as ever. It shouldn't be like this. Boys never had an effect on me and I was willing to pass limits to keep it that way. As for living with him, oh, living with, or rather, next to none other than Dylan Sprouse was going to be an adventure of its own.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS! PLEASE!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy Saturday! Thank you so much to isagrecia  for commenting and following my story. It really does mean a lot to me. So, anyways, I finally got the chance to update and here it is. This chapter is lengthy, I know but I just really wanna get Aria's personality exposed so it would be easier to understand her. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please-**_

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>"Do you understand me, Aria?" He had asked me this question the millionth time by now. With the phone in my hand, I plumped down on my bed and sighed a yes.<p>

"Good, I better not hear another complain from your mother or any of the school officials. I have to go now and will call again as soon as I get the chance to. I love you sweetheart." My dad said.

"I love you too, Dad." I said, swallowing. "Take care."

"You too, baby girl." With that, we both pressed the end call button at the same time. Deep in thought, I rested my head on the headboard. As soon as we had moved in, my dad was called back to the military. He was a Captain in the US Marines and was barely ever seen home. I always missed him terribly since I was closer to him than I ever was to my mom. Zoey, my older sister, had wrapped Mom around her pinky. Whatever she did, Mom would be proud of it, but, whatever I did, Mom would be against it. So that's why there's no wonder that my mom had talked to my dad about my behavioral change, especially after our little 'talk' yesterday.

"What did he say?" A voice interrupted me from my thoughts. I turned my head to see my Mom leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Nothing," I muttered, turning away. "Just that he wants me to behave and that he loves me." I heard my mother take in a deep breath before walking over and taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"Aria," she started, her voice dripping with concern. I had to resist rolling my eyes. She had given me these kind of talks all the time, but never learned the fact that they never had an effect on me. "I may not understand how hard it is for you here since you're so used to living in the city, but, darling, I do know that you're strong enough to pull your way through. Just give it time ok?" She placed her hand over mine, giving it a light squeeze.

"Ok," I replied, not looking her way.

"Alright," She stood up, "Now, off to bed. You have school tomorrow."

I groaned and fell face first into my pillow as she closed the door behind her after leaving. Just thinking about school makes me feel sick to my stomach. And everywhere else. Even though I had befriended a handful of people, I still missed my old ones. I mean, you have to understand, I grew up with my friends in New York. From kindergarten to freshman year, we were a closed group. That won't be the same here, at least not for a long time. Then there are the new teachers here. Teachers back in NY expected me to not show up to class on time, or to not turn in my homework, or to run away in the middle of the class when no one was looking. But here, teachers actually want me to do my work, to actually pick up my pencil for once, how crazy is that?

Just laughing at the thought, I went over to the window to close the curtains when stopped. Right across from my window was the window that belonged to none other than, hopefully you guessed it, Dylan Sprouse. All I could make out was his head facing straight up with a device in his hand. I guessed he was playing his video-game. How odd my life was… Living right next to a star without even knowing. Not only that, but now also having my window face his window. For real, where was my life headed?

Shaking my head, I pulled the curtains together and fell on my bed, immediately droning off.

…

"You have to go!" My friend, who was seeming to be more like my best friend these days, Bree Morgan exclaimed as I slammed my locker shut. "Everyone is going!" She exaggerated.

"Bree," I sighed, turning to her. "I don't feel like going to the party. Especially when its thrown by one of the school sluts." I made a face, resuming my walk as she followed.

"Shh," she placed her finger on her lips. "Don't say that here. If she finds out you, the new girl, called her that, she would make your life a living hell!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, like it's such a joy now, right?"

"See?!" She stopped me. "This is why I want you to get out and have fun and live again! You're always too pissed off at moving here that you're not realizing that you're wasting this precious time of High School that you have."

"But, what does that-"I started but Bree interrupted me.

"Oh, I don't want to hear it," She said. "I'm gonna come by your house around five and get you ready before we leave at around seven. And I will take you there either in your living form or death form."

"So you're gonna murder me than take my dead body to the party?" I snickered.

"If I have to." She nodded with her nose sticking out, her head held high. I opened my mouth, but before I could get a word in, she walked away. I sighed, and unwillingly made my way to first period.

Having World History the first thing in the morning just put a cherry on top of my rotting cake. I swear, the boredom of that class was immeasurable. Like always, I plumped down in my seat all the way at the back and took my phone out. I started texting my best friend back in NY and felt a pang in my heart as she told me that they were all in gym, just hanging around having fun since the teacher was absent. Fuck my life.

"Good Morning class!" My teacher boomed at the front of the class. I looked up so I won't look suspicious. As I did, my eyes glanced over at this boy whose head was turned towards the back, towards me. He noticed my gaze and smiled before turning back towards the front. I blinked, confused. Weird.

"So, today, we will be talking about…" That was all I heard from my teacher before zoning out into my own thoughts. The whole time, I kept feeling as if I was being stared at. Repeatedly, I glanced over at the same boy, only to see the back of his head. Maybe he was very sneaky and was staring at me without even me realizing.

After, what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang and I proceeded to shove my things in my bag. In that moment, I hadn't noticed that the boy had made his way up to me.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile. "Aria, right?"

"Y-yeah. " I said, taken aback by him suddenly coming over. He extended his hand and I hesitated before shaking it.

"I'm Eric. It's nice to meet you!" He exclaimed. I awkwardly managed to smile back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Eric."

"Wow," He then suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked, confused at why he was looking at me like that.

"You have really cute dimples." He commented.

"Oh," I awkwardly laughed. "Thanks!"

He then shifted on his feet and looked at them before looking back up to me. His brown eyes gazing into mine.

"So, I was thinking, that maybe," he hesitated. "Maybe you wanna work together on the project?"

I inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. I thought he was gonna ask me out or something. Thank God. But then, I realized, I had no idea what he talking about.

"What project?" I squinted.

"The one Mr. Green spent the whole classroom talking about." He said as if it was obvious. Yeah, like I was paying any attention.

"Oh right! That project!" I exclaimed, faking a smile. "Yeah, yeah. Sure!"

"Great!" He smiled. "See you around?"

"Sure."

"Bye." He said, walking away.

"Bye."

As soon as he had left, I finally managed to exhale all the oxygen I was holding. Man, I really need to get myself together. Even though I had no interest in guys whatsoever, I can at least learn to keep my cool in front of them. Don't take it the wrong way, I'm straight, but for some reason, I have never found interest in dating. It's pointless. They never really last, so why should I waste my energy on someone? Shaking my head at the thought, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the classroom to the crowded hallway.

…..

"Why am I here again?" I asked as Bree locked her car behind me.

"You're here because you wanna live and have some fun!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the big house with her. I groaned. The loud music was blasting and I could see people dancing like crazy from one of the big windows. Bree apparently was serious when she said that she would bring me no matter what. I was busy watching TV when she barged into my room and practically forced me into the black dress that I was in. It had small red roses printed on it, and I was wearing black transparent leggings along with it. Accompanied by a black leather jacket and my dark raven hair in loose curls. The stilettos Bree had forced me into were killing me with every step.

As soon as we entered through the door, my eardrums started throbbing due to the loud music. I scrunched my nose at the smell of alcohol everywhere. People were shamelessly dancing in the middle of the huge living room while others were getting drunk and couples were making out. Some were giggling and climbing the stairs up to do you know what. This seriously seemed like a frat party rather than a high school one to me.

"Here!" Bree screamed, shoving a red cup to me. She took a big chug from hers and threw it somewhere behind her. She was already wasted. Great.

"Woohoo!"She yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms up in the air and swaying her hips towards the dancing crowd. I sighed and shook my head. Now what was I gonna do? I didn't see any of my other friends here and started to feel a little out of place. I placed my drink on the table, not willing to drink any in this type of situation.

"Hey! Aria!" I heard a deep voice behind me. I turned around and cursed under my breath as I saw that guy from History class make his way up to me. What was his name again? Eric?

"Hi!" I fake smiled.

"It's me, Eric!" He shouted since the music was really loud. "Remember me?!"

I nodded. "Yeah! I remember!"

He smiled, bobbing his head to the music. If I was right, I think he had had way too much alcohol.

"So," He started talking again. "Who are you here with?"

"Oh, I'm here with my friend!" I shouted back. "But she went off to dance!"

"Ohh!" He then extended his hand. "Maybe we should too?"

Fuck. I was fearing he would ask me that. Dancing with a drunken guy whom I barely knew at a party like this seemed very stupid. Plus, most of the dancing was sexual, specifically grinding. I gulped. Now how do I say no without being mean?

Shithead, my brain scolded. He's drunk. Just say whatever and leave.

"Um, Eric..." I hesitated, not entirely sure what I was gonna say. "I don't really—"

"Hey Eric!" A guy came over and punched him on the arm.

"Yo Man! Sup?!" Eric did a hand shake thing with the guy.

"Nothing, Bro!" He shouted back. He then pointed somewhere far off. "Your girlfriend is looking for you."

"Oh Shit!" Eric exclaimed. "Sorry, Ari. I'll be back!" He then ran off. Did he just fucking call me Ari? I hated that nickname. Shaking my head, I turned to the guy only to choke onto nothing.

"And we meet again," he smiled, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Dylan?!" I couldn't believe this. Why was he everywhere?

"Gasp!" He acted like a girl. "Little Miss New York remembered my name."

He snickered as I smacked him on the arm. "Stop calling me that!"

He then posed a sad face. "I save your ass and don't even get a thank you?!" He faked wiping a nonexistent tear. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah? What is it that you saved me from?" I questioned, crossing my arms across my chest.

"From Eric" He pointed his thumb over to the direction Eric had left. "It was obvious that you didn't wanna be anywhere near him. I could just tell it by your face.

I blinked, taken aback of how he could possibly tell. Hiding my surprise, I stood up straighter.

"Please, "I said. "I was handling the whole thing pretty well."

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, right. Like an expert. Now, come on. Let's go." He then extended his hand out to me. I looked at it and raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not asking you to dance." He answered, as if reading my mind. "I'm offering an escape from this boring party."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you look miserable here standing alone and fake smiling at Eric and I am dying for some Subway, now let's not waste time and go." He wiggled the fingers of his extended hand impatiently. I pondered over what he just said. Man this guy really knows how to read me because, as surprising as it sounds, I was starving too and was dying for subway ever since we drove by it on our way to the party. I asked Bree but she didn't stop since she didn't wanna be late to this party.

"Come on…" Dylan sang. "It closes is an hour. I'll buy you a foot long."

Ok, I couldn't give that up. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand in his, making him grin.

"I'm only going for the food." I told him.

"Yes, only the food." He said, and then pulled me through the crowded people dancing around everywhere. When we were outside and music wasn't as loud, I could finally hear the rational part of my brain saying-

"What the fuck, Aria? What the fuck are you doing?"

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter Three!<p>

Remember to Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Break is finally here and I cannot thank God enough for it! The only thing missing now is the snow! It needs to hurry up already! Anyways, it took a while, but chapter four is finally here! And I can not stress enough to ask you to please review!**

**Thanks and I hope you're enjoying this story so far!**

* * *

><p>I sighed in contentment as I looked over at the raging waves of the ocean. In the dark and starry night, the water looked both amazingly beautiful yet dangerously intimidating at the same time. This environment seemed much better than the one I was at before. The noisy loud music was just making my head throb with pain while this relaxed me down. Not to mention how pleasureful it was to not have an empty stomach.<p>

"Here, I'll go throw it away." Dylan motioned his hand to me. I gave him my empty bag of subway and he bundled it all up with his to go throw it away in the trash can that was twenty feet away from us.

When he came back, he took his seat back next to me on the sandy beach that, at the moment, felt more comfortable than a couch. God, this is such a perfect place to be at. It actually helped me forget about the whole moving here and shit that I didn't want to be bothered with at the moment.

"You like it here, don't you?" His smooth voice distracted me out of my thoughts. I glanced over to see that he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Of course I like it here. Who wouldn't?" I answered, turning back towards the water. My hair flew in a graceful motion and tickled my neck. I still can't believe that I just left a party with a guy whom I barely knew. Sure, other girls would kill to have this moment with a celebrity but for me, it was different.

"I thought so," He shrugged and turned his attention back to the water as well. "You seriously seemed out of place there."

"I'm really not into alcohol and sexual dancing." I admitted. What was I to hide anyways? It was true. How was getting totally wasted to such an extent that you didn't even know what you were doing and waking up naked in an an unknown place with a stranger fun? If you asked me, they were just add-ons to the list of regrets you would have in the future.

"How'd you know Eric though?" He then asked all of a sudden.

"Well, he's in my history class and I just met him today." I answered truthfully. Now why would he ask me that out of nowhere?

"Oh," He said, " Did you come to the party with him?"

"You mean like as in a date?" I questioned, cocking my eyebrow. He nodded. "I thought he had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but only like for two days. He is known for banging girls here and there so that's why I was asking." He said, playing with some sand in his hand.

"Really?" I asked, sort of shocked. "He does't give that type of a vibe. He seemed pretty nice."

"How else do you think he seduces girls?" Dylan asked sarcastically, narrowing his eyes. "He gives them the whole nice image and that they could trust him only so he can trick them into bed."

Wow, what a prick. No wonder I didn't really like being around him that much. Guess my sixth sense was ahead of me. But then, why would I believe Dylan?

"But why are you telling me all of this?" I asked.

"I don't know," He simply shrugged. " Just to warn you to stay away from him I guess. I wouldn't like you to be his victim too."

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrow, smirking. "Why is that?" I craned my neck to look at him.

"Would you like it if someone tried to use your friend?" He questioned. I blinked, did he just call me his friend?

"So now I'm your friend?" I asked.

"Of course." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I don't buy food to just anyone. Plus, you're new here and literally live right next to me, you can use a friend." He winked and flashed his smile.

"You make me sound like a pity case." I made a face.

"Isn't that what you are?" He grinned. I grabbed a fistful of sand and launched it at his face, making him get up immediately, trying to get it off.

"Pffff!" He spitted out some of the sand from his mouth as I laughed. "Ugh, my eyes."

"That's what you get for believing that." I pointed my finger at him.

"God, you're so unpredictable, " He exclaimed as if I didn't know that already. "Makes me rethink whether I want to be your friend anymore."

I snorted. "Like I need your friendship to live my life."

I then froze. Friendship..friend...Bree. Oh fuck. How could I leave her there unattended in her wasted state? I stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Escaped my mouth at a non-stop speed.

"Well, if you're so sure, we can always go in the car." Dylan joked, snorting a laugh as I aimed at his arm for making that dirty joke.

"Shut the fuck up and take me back to the party!" I demanded, panicking at the thought of what the drunk guys at the party could be possibly be doing with her right this moment.

"Are you sure that you-"

"Now!" I yelled. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, Ok, master. Calm the fuck down and lets' go." He said, walking towards where his car was parked, which wasn't that near by the way since we were sitting really close to the water.

I ran up to his back and pushed him. "Faster, dumbass!"

"Seriously?!" He exclaimed. I pushed/ran us back towards the car and we were on our way back in no time.

* * *

><p>"Why are we going back there again?" He asked, now being the fiftieth time. "I thought we were having a nice date there at the beach." He grinned again.<p>

"Dylan, enough with your stupid jokes," I groaned. "And can't you drive any faster?!"

"Wha- there's a fucking speed limit!" He answered back. "May I ask where you got your license from?"

"I don't have one," I said, a little embarrassingly. Everyone had their permits, except me. "Now, shut up and drive."

"I am driving." He said, as we came across a red light. "Why are we going back there again?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I left a friend there, that's why."

"That's it?" He asked.

"She is totally wasted and I should have stayed there to keep an eye on her. I don't even wanna think about what she might have gotten her wasted ass into." I babbled, placing my head on my forehead as my elbow rested on the car door.

"Oh, what a terrible friend you are!" Dylan said.

"That doesn't help, ok?" I said, not kidding around. I did feel really bad at the moment. What if something had happened? She would never talk to me ever again.

"Hey," Dylan interrupted my thoughts. "Don't worry. Everything is probably alright, OK?"

I nodded and he drove into the street of the house that the party was held at. He parked the car and we made our way there. Strangely, the music was not playing anymore, but as we came nearer, we could here people yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT"

By this time, we ran in there only to hear sounds of smashing and breaking glass over the yelling of the people. What was going on? Dylan made his way through and I followed him. As we stepped ahead, I could make out two figures neck to neck. Two guys seemed to be in a pretty immense fight and it just so happened that one of them looked a lot like Dylan. Cole. His twin brother. Dylan immediately stepped into the fight and tried to pry the two away.

"I'll fucking kill you, you motherfucker!" Cole yelled at the top of his lungs, his nerves popping out along his jawline. Never had I ever seen such an anger on a guy before. Dylan held him by both of his arms as he tried to lunge on the other guy again, who was already drenched in his own blood.

"Cole, leave him. Let's get out of here!" Dylan yelled over the people.

"Let me go!" Cole pushed Dylan away and jumped again on the guy, throwing immense punches mercilessly. By this time, the crowd had gone beyond wild and a lot of people were making a video of it. Uh-oh, I don't think that this would serve as a good reputation for Disney actors.

Dylan, who seemed enraged himself by now, went back to Cole and pried him off of the guy. Grabbing the guy's collar with one hand while keeping Cole away with the other, he pushed the guy into the crowd to give him a chance to escape.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Cole yelled at him.

"The fuck are _you _doing?!" Dylan yelled back at him.

"You don't know what that son of a bitch tried to do!" Cole yelled. "He tried to fuck my girl!"

"What?!" A shocked expression formed on Dylan's face. "Bree's here? Where is she? Is she ok?"

That's when I remembered Bree. I frantically looked around but couldn't spot her anywhere. I turned back to the twins. Was Cold dating Bree? Why didn't she tell me? Fuck that, it didn't really matter right now.

"She's upstairs crying her heart out." Cole yelled as the twins argued.

"And you left her there?!" Dylan said, walking towards the stairs only to be stopped by Cole.

"No," Cole said. "She isn't-she-he ripped her clothes." He choked, swallowing. His eyes glistened, either with tears due to the anger or grief, it was hard to tell. Dylan stopped in the middle of his tracks.

I decided to step up.

"Dylan," He looked over at me. "I'll go check on her."

"Thank you." He nodded.

I nodded back and made my through the crowd of people. I climbed the stairs up to see that the hallway of rooms was dark. All the doors were closed and I cursed under my breath. How am I going to find her? I walked through the hallway, passing doors when I came across a sound of crying. A girl's crying. Peeking in, I found Bree bawled up in a corner, crying her heart out. A knot formed in my throat as I barged in and closed the door.

She flinched and looked up.

"Bree..." I made my way up to her and engulfed her in a hug. She was crying hysterically. Her dress was completely ripped from the top and I remembered her telling me that she didn't wear a bra with it. She was covering herself with her arms. I quickly took off my jacket and gave it to her, zipping it all the way.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I shouldn't have left you alone!" I was about to cry too now, which was weird since I'm not the crying type.

Bree shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault." She choked the words out.

"Are you Ok though. Did that bastard-"

"No," She cried. "I didn't even know what was happening up until he forced me into the room and started touching me inappropriately. I started screaming when he completely ripped the top of my dress. But then Cole came in."

"Thank God..." I whispered. "Come on, let's get out of here." I motioned and she wiped away her tears, nodding and standing up.

"Thanks for the jacket and for helping me." She whimpered. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're making me feel worse by saying that. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left-"

"Stop saying that." She interrupted. "Let's get out of here. I don't wanna spend another second at this party."

I nodded and grabbed her arm, leading her out. She seemed to be in a miserable and weak state that made me feel terrible. I wished that Cole had just killed that guy right there.

As we walked down the stairs, I could feel the eyes of people on us. I was thankful to find the twins making their way over to us. Cole immediately engulfed Bree in a tight hug as she started crying again in his shoulder.

"Shh, baby, Its ok. You're fine." He smoothed her.

Dylan came over to me. "Thanks in advance again. Really means a lot."

"She was the friend I was talking about." I told him.

"You and Bree?"

I nodded.

"Oh, didn't know you two were friends." He said. I looked around to find people still staring at us. It all really made me feel uncomfortable, especially now that I wasn't wearing my jacket. My dress didn't exactly scream SLUT but the top wasn't that covering either. I moved my hair up in the front and was thankful that they did a good job at covering. Dylan must have noticed my uneasiness.

"Hey, you know we should leave." He suggested. Cole looked up and nodded. He turned his gaze to me and thanked me.

"No problem." I answered.

"I'll drive Bree home. I wanna spend some time alone with her, if you guys don't mind." He said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll take Aria home, you go with her." Dylan spoke for the both of us.

"Thanks bro," He patted him on the shoulder and gave me a small smile before leading Bree out, shooting daggers with his eyes at the crowd along the way.

"Come on," Dylan grabbed my hand and led me out as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Over two thousand words, weren't easy to write, but after four hours, finally did it. But that's all for chapter four. Hope you liked all the drama and shit. Review, or die. Jk, just review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. I should be punished for taking so long but I was busy with family during winter break and now I'm busy with fucking school. But, since we got a day off today thanks to snow, I finally get the chance to update this shit! **

**Thanks to all those who took their time to review and follow my story! It really means a lot to me! **

**Now, on with Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Sighing, I fished my history binder out of my locker and slammed it shut. I looked over at the locker across the hallway, the one that belonged to Bree. Ever since the incident at the party, she hadn't been coming to school, too afraid to face the people due to embarrassment. I had gone to visit her a couple of times and clearly, she was a wreck. I actually did not know what to do since I had never gone through such a thing, but I was glad that at least nothing more than the ripping of clothes had happened.<p>

Going to history was the last thing I wanted to do right now, mostly because that Eric guy was in there. Don't get me wrong, I don't have an evil heart and I appreciate him being nice to me and stuff but still, I didn't exactly felt like being around him. And even worse, my history class was out in the trailers and it was freezing cold outside. I had nothing warm on except my signature black leather jacket with a hoody.

I entered the class and immediately scurried away towards my seat in the back, fishing my phone out so as to give a hint that I didn't want to be disturbed. But this was my life we're talking about here, and things don't go my way. That's just the universal rule.

"Hey," I heard a voice from ahead of me. I thanked God that this voice sounded different then Eric's. I looked to see that the guy sat directly in front of me and had turned around to face me. He had sandy blonde hair and wore glasses that hid his hazel eyes.

"You're Aria, right? Dylan's girlfriend?" He said and I blinked, taken back my his question. Dylan's girlfriend? Why the fuck would he even think that? I had barely known the guy, what was going on?

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to figure out whether he had actually asked me that or I had imagined it.

"Aria, as in Dylan's girlfriend." He flashed his cheeky smile again. "I'm impressed. You're new here and already achieved what every other girl in this area couldn't."

"Woah, woah, wait. Hold up." I shook my head, squinting my eyes. "I'm not Dylan's girlfriend. I barely even know him. Where did you hear that from?"

"You mean you don't know?" He cocked his eyebrow. "It's all over the news. TMZ, J-14, all those sappy magazines. Along with, you know, social media and stuff."

How could I not know? I mean, I barely read those chic flicks, but still. Why would people even think that? I looked back up at the guy, who at the moment, had the nerve to check me out.

"Do you know how this false news spread?" I questioned.

"Well, for starters, every single person goes to Kenna's party. The twins were there too and a lot of people saw you and Dylan walk out holding hands. They all took pictures and posted it online. Plus, the fight with Cole and Nathan is spreading out like wildfire." He answered.

Nathan. So that was the name of that prick who tried to hurt my friend. But that wasn't the big problem here. This was so embarrassing. I should have known better than to leave a party with a celebrity. No wonder some preppy girls had thrown me a dirty look as I was coming to class. Fuck, I hated attention.

The guy in front of me had turned back towards the board as our teacher had started class. I couldn't focus on the class after hearing the news, no shit. I had sneaked on my phone to check it and indeed there were pictures from the party flooded around everywhere. I could be clearly identified in some of them. The comments were nasty as well. Some people were saying that me and him had left the party to do 'things' in private. Other consisted of jealous girls saying bad things about me. Aside from me and Dylan, pictures of Cole in the fight had gotten a lot of attention. And it wasn't the good kind. A lot of people were complaining about how it's not good for Disney to have people that could have such a bad influence.

It was a clear fact to me now that fate hated me to the extreme. Having had enough of the bullshit online, I shut my phone off and groaned, dropping my head on the desk.

* * *

><p>Avoiding lunch was my soar goal at the moment. The news of the party had spread to every soul of the school building and I kept getting glances and stares from people which was freaking me the fuck out. I sucked all the fear up though and kept my strong resolve up. I was from NY after all, and not just that but I was Aria fucking Evans and Aria fucking Evans never shows a vulnerable weak muscle to anyone.<p>

Instead of going to the cafeteria with my friends from English, Kiara and Sophie, I ended up roaming the hallways in my search to find a quite peaceful place where I could just sit and blast some music in my ears without any one interrupting.

But like I had said before, this is my life and things don't necessarily go my way. Like ever. I'm saying that because, right as I turn the corner, I bump into Eric.

"Aria," He seemed surprised to see me. I mentally let a string of curse words out. Why? Of all people? Although I was glad that it was neither of the Sprouse Twins. I didn't wanna be seen anywhere near them. That would just lead people on with all the news and shit.

"Eric," I let out a breathy reply. I had just realized that I was out of breath. Was I running without even knowing?

"Hey," he then gave me a slow smile. Ok, are we going to get anywhere past this?

I forced a smile. Lately, I've doing a lot of that and people seemed to buy it. Huh, maybe I should consider joining theater sometime?

"I had been looking for you the entire day," Eric says and I swallow.

"Me? Why?" I ask.

"I don't exactly remember what happened at the party since I was wasted as fuck and tend to say and do real stupid things so I just wanted to apologize in advance and to tell you that I'm not like that." He rants, nervously running a hand through his short hair.

I blinked. I was expecting him to ask about the news but this is what he asks? Even I don't fully remember our conversation beyond the scope of him asking me to dirty dance with him. I mean, sure he didn't exactly say that, but the only dancing that was going on there was sexual so you know where my conclusion is coming from.

"Aria?" His voice interferes my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?" He looks at my face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I wave off. "And don't worry, I know you're not that kind of a guy."

_He's known for banging girls here and there._

Dylan's words rang in my head. Should I really be thinking about this right now?

A smile immediately forms on his face. "Oh thank God, I'd been worried because I don't really remember what I said, but aside from that, I heard the news, did you?" He asks, changing the topic faster than I can catch.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Look," he said with a sympathetic look on his face that looked rather doubtful to me. "I don't know the truth but if you need someone to talk to, know that I'm here." He then got the nerve to grab my hand in both of his. Ok, not comfortable. I don't like people touching me. I'm off limits and I would like to keep it that way.

_He gives them the whole nice image and that they could trust him only so he can trick them into bed._

I hear Dylan in my head again and ringing bells go off in my mind. Seriously, that guy had gotten into my head in just one evening to a point where I'm questioning my brain's ability to function normally. I feel awkward as I see that Eric is not letting go off me so I make the first move and slide my hand out of his grasp, which is hesitant by the way, and place them in my pockets.

"Thanks, I appreciate it but there's no need for that." I say. Just then the bell rings and I've never been this thankful of it. Although it was disappointed that I didnt get any time alone.

"Well, I'll see you around." I chime and walk fast by him, not daring to take a look back. You know that feeling you get when it feels like someone is staring at you? Yeah, I was getting that right now.

Today had been some day and I was yet to feel the wrath of my Spanish teacher, who's last week assignment I still hadn't done.

* * *

><p>"So, I hear you've been gaining a lot of attention lately." I hear an edgy voice behind me. I turn my head to see that my evil, vicious, obnoxious, slutty whore of a sister is standing at the door of my room with her arms across her chest, shooting daggers at me.<p>

"Didn't ask for it, just like your company so go away." I grunt before turning back to my computer.

"Aria, Aria, Aria," Zoey sings as she walks in. I don't like her presence in my territory. My room was better off without her too-fruity scented perfume contaminating it. "How easily you manage to crawl under my skin and boil my blood. I have to wonder, is it natural or do you have to work on it?"

I sigh and shut the lid of my laptop.

"What the fuck do you want?" I dryly ask.

"Answers." She said, dropping her sing-song voice and going back to the bitter she usually has around me.

"Answers?"

"Don't play innocent and tell me, are you with Dylan Sprouse? Did you really go to Kenna's party? Did you and Dylan...?" She rambles but doesn't complete the last question. I wanted to pull the fake extensions right out of her head.

"Excuse the much needed reminder, but you're the slut here not me." I snap.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me, is all that news true? Because as far as I'm concerned, a freak like you would never get a celebrity to swoon after you."

Yes, me the freak. Only because I wasn't obsessed with the color pink, short skirts that really didn't look any different then underwear, high heels, Starbucks, and buckets upon buckets of make up on every corner of my face. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Aria Evans, the freak of the Evans family.

"Hmm, yeah. Well too bad, this freak managed to get a celebrity to buy her a subway and take her to the beach so you shouldn't be talking." I say and get up to put my computer on charge. The look on the bitch's face was priceless as her mouth dropped open.

"Wha-" She stuttered. "You're lying. You'd wish for that to happen. Get out of the dream land."

I sigh. Ok, where was this conversation headed? I was already too mentally exhausted to deal with Zoey's shitty presence right now.

"Just get to the point and get out of my room already."

Zoey stood up from where she was sitting I my bed and strolled towards me, trying to seem as intimidating but the day I'd actually get scared of her would be the day I die.

"I just want you to fuck off and stop trying to gain attention. I was Miss Popular back in New York, and I'm going to be Miss Popular in LA. I need to be at Kenna's level but your shit is coming in my way so try to be as invisible as possible dear little sis." She says, and sashays her hips out of my room.

I stand there frozen for a while, contemplating whether I should cry my eyes out at having someone like her being related to me, or laugh my guts out at how desperate she is to be like Kenna. Keena, by the way was the Queen Bitch of LAHS. The kind of slut whom every guy drooled over since most of her skin was always on display even if it was fucking freezing outside. I had seen her once and almost gagged at the pink around her. Seriously, this girl even puts Regina George to shame. Only, she isn't as smart as Regina was portrayed. But eh, who really got time to give a shit about these fake ass bitches.

My only main priority was to get past this shit people called High School, and that means to make it out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not a lot of drama here since this was just a filler. I did this so that the little readers I do won't think I have abandoned the story. Either way, it took effort so please review and give suggestions if you have any. Btw, Zoey is played by Zoey Deutch and I'm still determining the others for right now. So yeah, I guess thats it. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I got no reviews for the last chapter :(. But I guess I deserved that since I didn't put my best effort into it. But i do seriously hope that this chapter would make up the loss of the last chapter. Review please, especially if you have any advice. **

**Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it." I rambled on as I walked back and forth in Bree's room. She sat on the bed, eyeing me blankly. "How could I be so stupid? I should have known better than to leave a party with a stranger. And him being a celebrity makes it even worse with all the false news spreading everywhere. Gosh, Bree what am I gonna do?" I sat at the foot of the bed, my shoulders slouched due to all the burden placed on them.<p>

She looks at me with no expression on her face and doesn't say anything.

I wave a hand in front of her. "Bree!" I call. "Hello?"

She blinks a couple of times and leans back on the bed frame. "I don't know, Aria. Why are you asking me?" She shrugged. Well, this was odd. Usually she would be overly enthusiastic to hear my problems only to shoot about a million solutions that I would never use.

"Why? Because you're my friend and you'r suppose to help me with this shit." I exclaimed, standing up and resuming my pace. Let's just say that I can't sit still when I'm under stress.

She shrugged again. "I don't know. You should do whatever you want since that's all that matters to you."

I stop in my tracks and look at her. The tone of her voice wasn't as sweet as I last remember. Was she mad at me for some reason?

"What do you mean?" I asked, studying her face.

"Oh come on, Aria." She laughs, not the cheery type. "Who do you listen to besides yourself. There's no point in trying to ask you for something."

"OK, seriously, why don't you just stop beating around the bushes and tell me what's going on?" I demanded, getting frustrated with people.

She sighed and got up from her bed and walked towards the window, clearly avoiding my gaze the entire time.

"Look, Aria. I didn't want to say it, but I can't help but think about how things might have turned out to be different if only..." She stopped suddenly, as if contemplating whether she should continue saying what she had already started.

I waited before silently asking, "If only what?"

She sighed, and turned around, looking at me straight in the eyes. "Maybe things wouldn't have turned out to be the way they did if...you..hadn't suddenly left without saying." She completed, hesitantly.

For a second, I zoned out. Did she actually just say that? She can't possibly blame me? I mean, sure, that day, i did partially blame myself but now, if you look at the whole thing again, you would notice that I had no part in it whatsoever. I swallowed in the anger that was rising up inside my body.

"Wait," I raised my palm. "Are you saying that what happened was all my fault?"

"I'm just saying, if you were there instead of going out with my boyfriend's brother, maybe I wouldn't have gotten myself into such a situation." Bree said, now going back to avoiding my gaze.

Great, another ball of shitload to pile up on the mountain I already had on my shoulders.

"Excuse my tone, but you were the one responsible of getting yourself into that situation, not me. Let me freshen up your memory by reminding you that I wasn't the one who insisted on going to the party in the first place. In fact, I was all up against it. It was you who desperately wanted to 'enjoy your high school years'. Well, did you enjoy them now? And also, I wasn't the one who told you to get totally wasted the second you stepped in there, and on top of that, you didn't even give the chance to process anything before you went on to go dancing while I had to try to get rid of this clingy guy who i think is still after me. If all that isn't proof enough that it wasn't my fault, then I don't know what does." I rambled out in one breath.

Bree stood there, utterly quiet and shocked. She was taking her time to process everything. I had never been rude to her, but her false blame on me, on top of all the news and shit, had just pulled my last nerve and I could't keep in all the frustrations building up inside me anymore.

"Aria-" She opened her mouth but I raised my palm to stop her.

"Don't." I said. "I came here to ask you for help, to share my problems with you because I thought you were my friend, the kind that would understand me but you just downright slapped me across the face by blaming me."

She opened her mouth once again, but I interrupted her.

"No, really. I do't want to fucking argue again. I should leave anyways. Its late." I say, pick up my phone and head out towards her door. But before I pass the threshold, I stop and turn around to her again.

"And for the record, I'm not going out with your boyfriend's brother. He was just helping me out when you decided to ditch me to go dirty dancing." With that, I whip my head back around and walk down the stairs. I was too frustrated to even say goodbye to her mom. Thankfully though, she didn't acknowledge my presence as she had her eyes glued on the tv where she was watching some sort of a cooking show.

I reached for the doorknob and opened the front door in time to see that knuckles were inches away from hitting my head.

Outside stood, none other than the twins. Cole dropped his hand from the position of knocking and looked at me surprised.

"Hi,er..Aria, right?" He said.

I merely nodded, mainly focusing on avoiding his brother's intense gaze on me from behind him. I didn't wanna talk to Dylan right now, or to anyone for that matter.

"It's nice to meet you again." He smiles a small smile as I move aside to give them space to walk in.

"Yeah," I manage to choke out. "Same."

I wasn't looking at Dylan, but I could feel his eyes burning towards me. As if daring me to look back. Am I just over thinking all this?

Cole looked up at the stairs before turning back to me.

"How's she?" He asked.

It took me a second to realize who he was talking about, "Oh, she's fine, I guess."

"You know, I really do appreciate you trying to help her through this. She needed a girl's support since they understand each other better." Cole commented, shyly running his hand through his hair.

Hearing him say those words aggravated me even more. Yes, I helped her. Or at least tried to. But she didn't appreciate it at all but instead blamed me for all of it and even in a way had called me selfish and self-conceited who only does what she wants.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I nod at Cole's comments.

"K, then. Imma go check on her. Hope to see you again." He gave me a smile before disappearing upstairs. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned and tried to bolt out of the house and never turn back, but before I could reach for the door, a strong grip on my wrist forced me back.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me as I continue to look anywhere but at him.

"What am I doing?" I mutter.

"You're avoiding me. That's what you're doing." He answers, his tongue dipping with a hint of annoyance. " Can I at least ask why?"

I finally give up and look at him. I almost jump back at the sharpness of his gray eyes that immediately come in contact with mine. There's something different about them right now...was it worry? Anger?

"Why shouldn't I?" I question. "Didn't you hear what they're all saying about us? That we're dating and doing other sorts of shit. Those fucking bitches at school are calling me all sorts of names and saying how I seduced or manipulated you or some shit. Not to mention how all the pictures have flooded everywhere with me clearly recognizable in them and don't even get me started on how I've gotten blamed for the whole Nathan and Bree incident. With all that shit, the last thing I want is to be seen around you to give people more to lead themselves on to thinking that we're actually together." I rant. Wow, I've been on a ranting roll today. I take a breath and see that Dylan was just standing there, studying my face.

It was getting on my nerves. "What?" I ask. He wasn't going to say anything even after all of this was technically his fault...I think. After all, he was the one who tricked me into going with him by using subway at the time I was starving. But then again, he helped me with the whole drunk Eric situation.

"I...I'm sorry, I forgot that you weren't used to this kind of attention." He says, still studying my face. "Me and Cole have been suffering through the false accusations media tends to throw at people like us from time to time so I just let this one slip by, but I forgot that you were apart of it. I'm sorry."

Something about the way he was looking at me told me that he meant what he was saying. Maybe he had forgotten that? But still, that doesn't make everything alright again. It doesn't make all the news, the pics, the comments go away. And neither does it take away the anger of me being blamed.

I suddenly felt my left eye throb in pain and realized that a migraine was probably coming soon. The pain intensifies for a second as I close my eyes and pinch the top of the bridge of my nose.

"Dylan...I.."I try to say something only to come to a wordless position. "I gotta go, I don't have time for this." I turn towards the door again and open it just in time to get my face slapped with the cold autumn wind. Fuck man.

"Hey!" I heard him call after me. "Let me drive you."

"No, it's OK. I can go myself." I mutter, as I make my way out to the porch.

"Are you kidding me? How are you gonna walk that long in this cold whether wearing only that?" He asks. "Stop being stubborn and let me drive you, besides I gotta go home too. I don't feel like hanging here anymore."

I inwardly curse myself for wearing only my denim hoodie. He was right, it was way too cold and the walk back to Woodland Hills was at least 20 minutes.

"I told you, we need to avoid being around each other before a secret media spy takes pics of us again and spreads more shit around." I sigh as I struggle to keep my hair away from my face due to the strong wind.

"We're going in a car." He narrows his eyes at me. "No one is here and no one will notice."

"Yeah, but - " I start.

"Oh shut up." He interrupts, grabs my arm, and pulls me towards his car before I can get a word in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's all for this chapter. I tried to keep Aria's annoyance and anger at the things happening to her the main focus through out this chapter because I really wanna stress the fact that she is having a hard time trying to adjust to her new environment with all the new people. With that through, I hope this chapter wasn't a bore like the last one and honestly, this was the best I could do when a mountain of shitload from school already had me buried. <strong>

**So...yeah. Review. Its almost valentines day, so spread the love, and Review ppl. **


	7. Chapter 7

**You fanfictioners are some cruel, cruel, evil vicious people who can't bother to review even a word that would uplift my spirits about this story. Honestly, the only reason why I even update is that I know some people are reading it.**

* * *

><p>"This is the absolute last time I'm ever going to be around you, do you get that?" I exclaimed as I looked at him with my arms crossed.<p>

"Nope." He shakes his head carelessly and pops the 'p'.

"Ugh Dylan! Why can't you just stop showing up everywhere and just leave me alone?" I asked, annoyed by everything right now. We were currently in his car, waiting for the light to turn green so we can go. Honestly, the ride was only supposed to be ten minutes but God knows why it seemed like hours right now.

"I can't just leave you alone. I have to make up for all this fake gossip and shit." He says.

I squint my eyes at him, "You can't fix this. Actually, nothing can besides time and patience and even they wont work if you don't choose to step out of my life." I say, clearly putting emphasis on the last part of the sentence.

"Hm, you keep believing that but I'm not backing away this easily. No one has become this much of a drama in my life as fast as you and that too in such a short amount of time." He finally takes the turn over towards our street and I inwardly thank God. I can't wait to get out of this car, to get away from this human creature as far as possible.

"Drama?" I exaggerate the word and raise my eyebrow. "How am I drama?"

"Well, lets see. We met in detention, then we meet at a party where I save your ass from a drunk rapist, then there's the whole shit thing with Bree getting-"

"Don't mention that." I wince inside. "I don't wanna talk about it."

My tone must have sounded darker than intended because Dylan then turns to look at me and for once, becomes serious.

"Why? Everything OK?" He asks. The sincerity in his tone is proof enough that he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Yeah, everything's OK. Just drop me off and never speak to me again." I mutter and face the window. The car slowly pulls up in front of my house, the one right next to his, and I step out, almost slamming the door. I walk around the car towards my house when I hear him yet again.

"What? No 'Thank You'?!"

"No, go die." I muttered picking on the door lock with my keys.

Dylan chuckled and I heard the car pulling away from our drive way.

"You are something, Aria Evans. You're something."

With that, the car had disappeared behind the bushes that separated the two houses. The door opened and instead of stepping in to the coziness of my house, I just stood there, looking out.

My emotions and frustrations were all on a high right now and I couldn't think anything straight. Fuck my life to high shit.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was perched up on my bed, stomach down, using my laptop when I heard my door click. I turned to see that mom had just walked in and from the looks of it, she didn't look happy. My eyes dropped down to her hands and I saw that she was holding a magazine. Great. I can already tell what was coming in for me.<p>

"Do you have an explanation?" She asked with anger glistening in her eyes.

"Yes, but can we please not have this conversation right now?" I whine.

"No, absolutely not. I want answers, and I want them right now, Aria." She demanded, throwing the magazine on the bed right in front of me.

The frustration from earlier came flooding back and I was sure that I was about to explode this time like an atomic bomb. Seriously though, can fate have mercy on me for once?

"Yeah well I want answers too, Mom. But I can't get them, I never do so I guess we're both on the same terms here." I find myself saying, surprising both my mother and I.

"What does that mean? And don't you ever dare to talk to me like that ever again, do you hear me?" She snaps at me with a pointing finger.

"I want answers to why all the bad things happen to me! Why did I have to come here with you all when I could have stayed with Grandma back in New York when she was accepting me? Why can't I adjust here like you and Zoey did? Why can't I be my usual happy self again? Why am I being blamed for the things I didn't do? And why is my own mother believing those false blames? Not to mention why dad isn't here when I need him." I rant, but start to loose my voice by the end of it.

No, Aria, no. You're not going to cry. You're NOT going to cry. Just no.

All that left my mom speechless. Her lack of words told me that she was conflicted between yelling at me and taking pity on me and I wanted neither at the moment. So instead of giving her the time to form any words, I get up and guide her out of my room by her shoulders.

"A-Aria-"

"I told you, Mom. Not right now. Ask me all the questions you want and I promise to answer them all honestly on any other day, just not now. Please." I say and close the door without giving her another chance.

I huff out a breath as I lean on the door. This is it. I can't handle anymore shit for the day, so before anything else gets the chance to throw itself at me, I shove my computer, along with the magazine away, and huddle in the coziness of my bed on an attempt to fall asleep.

And that attempt failed miserably.

"Damn, I didn't know you had it that bad." His voiced echoed in my room and I sat up, screaming.

He had just scared the shit out of me but was himself, leaning carelessly on the window sill, biting into an apple. He had probably climbed the open window. I should know better than to leave it open. Damn it, Aria!

"What the fuck are you doing here at this time?" I hissed at him, venom clearly dripping from my tongue.

He surrendered with a fake expression of sadness across his face. "Calm down, babe. It's not like I killed someone. "

"No," I snapped again. "But I will be." I hoped that he had gotten the message because the look in my eyes made it pretty obvious.

"Oh, is it Bree?" He just casually asked, taking me by surprise. "For blaming you for all that shitfull?"

I blinked, taken aback. Did she tell him? Oh God, was she spreading the false news about me everywhere? Wait, no. That can't be. She's not even that worse of a person.

"Hello?" His voice interrupted again.

"How did you know that-" I proceed to ask but he interrupts again.

"I knew that there was something with you today at Bree's. So I asked her afterwards." He said, biting his half-eaten apple again.

"And she told you everything?" I asked, studying him.

"Yep. And then I came back and saw you exploding on your mom so I thought that Lil' Ar Ar needed to talk to someone her age ad someone completely charming." he grinned, eating his apple.

Out of all the information that was in that sentence, I could only pay attention to one. Did he just call me Lil Ar Ar? The fuck.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I questioned.

All he did after that was burst out laughing. Clutching his stomach, he struggled to talk.

"I knew you were gonna ask that above anything else!" He laughed and then wiped a non-existent tear from his eyes. "Oh God, i'm really starting to learn you."

"Why the fuck would you call me that?!" I shouted at him.

He just simply shrugged. "It just came out of my mind and since you loved it so much, its gonna be your nickname from now on."

"Wha- But-"

"Shush," he pointed his finger. "I'm here to talk some serious business."

His tone changed so quickly that it was surreal. I'd figured he was probably pulling off an act. These fucking Hollywood celebrities!

"So," he started pacing back and forth in my room. "I've been thinking about this whole situation a lot and came to the conclusion that we need to take action instead of sitting around, waiting for something to happen by itself."

I was tired at this point. Really tired, both physically and mentally so I just leaned on the bed frame and rolled my eyes at him. Let's just let him talk. He wasn't going to back away so why bother?

"And after much thought," he tapped his temple to emphasize his point, earning another roll from my eyes at his acting. "I think the best way to shut up those people is to pretend that we are actually dating."

Ok, if I was drinking something right now, I would definitely spit it right in his face. The nickname he had given me was stupid, yes, but this, this was just taking it really far.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Shh!" He signaled. "You don't wanna wake up your mom!"

"Dating?!" I spat. I couldn't believe it. Seriously, what did they put in the food of these celebrities? Or was it just him?

"Isn't that just gonna make the whole situation much more worse than it already is?!" I asked.

"Now, think over this with a cool mind, Ar Ar." He said and I inwardly winced at the mention of the nickname. "Right now, people are insulting us, especially you saying that you're all those kinds of nasty things, BUT, once we act like we're really dating in front of them, they won't have any ground to stand up on and it will shut their mouths up."

But, dating? Even if it was fake, just acting like a couple would be super awkward. Plus, it would just bring up more questions although I did agree that they would stop calling me a slut, or a whore, or 'that horny bitch'. Yes, yes they (mostly girls) were calling me all those things along with much more nasty minute online. There was a new comment every second and as much as I tried to avoid letting it get to me, it still stung knowing that that's what people were thinking of me. I mean, I'm a nice fucking person. I don't deserve this.

"Earth to Ar Ar?" Dylan waved his hand in front of my eyes, making me shake out of my thoughts. I was perplexed and looked at him confused. I didn't know what to do. I've never been in such a dramatic position before, so how do I handle this?

"Look," He started once again. But this time, his voice had lost the humorous tone and was a whole lot more soft. "I don't like seeing you suffer through this alone. Sure me and Cole were in the news too but, out of us all, you had to take the biggest blow of it. And I don't like that, especially with all that shit those bitches are calling you that you're not. I want to do something, anything to fix this. And all I can come up with that might work is this and I need you in this."

I stared at him blinking.

Wow, this guy was genuinely trying to help me. Which was oddly weird, I mean, he was a celebrity, he was living the high life and can easily choose to walk over this situation without a second look back. His fans would still love him no matter what, just that all the fingers would be pointing at me. But instead of choosing that path, he had had actually looked back and was choosing to help me. I could just tell by the sincerity of his eyes.

But I was still unsure about the whole fake dating idea.

"Dylan, that's-that's very sweet of you to help me but I'm not sure about the whole fake dating idea." I truthfully answer, changing my tone to be a little more soft as a token of my appreciation.

"I know! I know it's super weird but it always works in the movies!" He rattled. "Seriously though, I really wanna give it a try. So what do you say?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know!" I say and fall back on my bed.

"Wait, actually, I don't care whether you say yes or not, we're giving it a try starting tomorrow." His tone had lost the softness in them and I knew that his usual stubborn self was back.

Falling on the bed had suddenly had me turn very drowsy and I couldn't believe how fast drowsiness had started to kick in. Wake up, Aria! There's a celebrity in your room! You can't fall asleep right now! But scolding myself didn't help.

"Yo! You heard me right?" Someone's voice came and repeatedly echoed in my head making it hurt. I just wanna sleep man.

"Yeah..." I yawned and rolled over. "Whatever."

"Dude, you're such a loser." Came the voice again before I completely zoned out.

* * *

><p>Honestly, i dont even know where this is going. BUt can ya'll please REVIEW? Like PLEASE? JUST ONE WORD?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Windy Cold Night! Well, at least it is here in VA lol. But anyways, since I'm off from school, I decided to update again. And I also got an email from a reader asking for me to put romance in my story and if you're reading this, than honestly, I'm thanking you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing (even though its not showing in the thing) and about your question regarding romance, don't worry, I'm a romance writer so this story will definitely have loads of romance in it. I don't survive without it so yeah. I agree that the beginning is going really slow and I do sincerely apologize for that, but I was just attempting on exposing the character that is Aria Evans. **

**Thanks and I really hope that you're all enjoying my story. If there is anything, please message me an advice or any other suggestion you may have. **

* * *

><p>I nearly cried, nearly, when I heard my alarm clock go off the next morning. I had stayed in bed, turning and groaning up until I got so late that I had to run to my bus stop. But if you haven't learned yet, fate up there hates my living guts and does anything to make me hate my life. I approached my stop just in time to see the bus turn the street ahead and leave without me.<p>

Cursing, I dropped my book bag from my shoulder and it fell on the sidewalk with a thud. What the fuck am I going to do now? Mom was at work and Zoey no wonder had taken her car since she was a senior. Let's just say that we sisters would rather walk to school than ride in the same car which was exactly why Zoey always left earlier than me.

I was just about to go back home when I heard a honk of a car sound behind me. I turn around to meet him smiling at me through the window.

"What do you want?" I groaned. "It's too early, ok? Go away."

"Oh babe, but I can't. Who else will give you a ride?" His morning voice was unavoidably raspy and sexy. OK, seriously, why the fuck did I just say that?

"Ride?" I arched my eyebrow. "From you? To school? With all those people there to stare? I think I'll pass."

"But how else is the plan gonna start? Plus, you missed the bus and since I'm going to the same place, I can drop you off." He shrugged.

I squinted, "What plan?"

One of his eyebrow went up and a playful almost evil looking smirk formed on his face. "Oh, you'll find out. But first, let's work on going already because school starts in twenty minutes."

I shifted on my feet, thinking. Should I go with him? I already missed the bus and mom would be pissed if she found out I skipped plus, it was just a simple ride.

"Fifty centuries later and we're still in the same spot." Dylan sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I grunted, trying to look displeased. "Better keep your mouth shut the whole ride."

A victorious smirk replaced his earlier one as I got into the car and we were soon off.

The perks of being a celebrity definitely guaranteed you the best parking spot in the entire school. As the car came to a stop, I could spot a lot of people staring at us through the window. They always did but today, seeing me in the car with him had earned some extra jaw drops and dirty eyes.

"Are we gonna get out or what?" Dylan asked from beside me.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Now they're all gonna stare at us." I whined as my eyes darted around the crowd.

"That's the point, dumbass. Now hurry up, I have business to attend before class starts." Dylan grabbed his bag and stepped out. Gulping, I grabbed mine and stepped out as well.

It was awkward and really uncomfortable having all those girls stare at me the way they were. I mean, yeah I had gotten stares ever since the false news spread but this was different. This time, they seriously were trying to kill me with their looks.

I slung my bag over my shoulders and was about to walk when I felt someone slip their hand into mine and intertwined their fingers with mine. I looked to see it was Dylan. What the fuck was he doing? Before I could say anything or pull away, he winked and pulled me towards the building with him.

His grip tightened so I knew that even if i tried, I won't be able to escape so I gave up and let him walk me to the building. But I swear, the moment he lets go, even a pmsing Hulk wouldn't compare to the things I will do to his pretty little face.

As we came across the big doors where the girls were piled into their groups, shooting daggers at me, Dylan surprised me yet again by wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me toward him so his face snuggled in my hair and neck.

"Last night was amazing, Aria." He then said loud enough for the girls to hear. Gasps erupted through out them and honestly, I was starting to feel cannibalistic towards the guy as I fought to keep my cheeks from turning into tomatoes.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I hissed at him so only he could hear and tried to pry his arm off but he tightened it more, making it nearly impossible.

"Just go with it." He whispered back. I sighed and tried to keep my anger from erupting like a lava as we entered the school building.

"Ok, the girls are gone, you can let go now." I whisper-yelled at him.

"Patience, My Lil' Ar Ar. We still have a whole hallway to go." He smiled, withdrawing now only to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Enough with that fucking nickname!" I yelled at him. "And was this your brilliant plan? Really?"

"Would you stop making it look like that we just came from fighting?" He clenched his jaw and whispered looking around. "It takes away the whole romantic looking vibe away."

"Or what? You're playing me around like a toy, Dylan! I won't-"

"Shut up before I make you by kissing." He warned.

I froze and shut up. Holding hands was one thing, kissing was another. I didn't say anything the rest of the way to my locker as gasps and all kind of stares aimed their way at us. One girl even crippled up the paper she was holding and crunched it under her feet in her anger. Oh, what had I walked myself into?

When my locker came in sight, Dylan loosened his grip and I pried myself away from him, storming to open my locker. Instead of leaving, he walked over and leaned his shoulder on the locker that was right next to mine. I glared at his smirking face as I shoved my books in my bag.

"Now what do you want?" I snarl at him.

"For you to hurry up, I have to get to class too you know." He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Then leave. What are you waiting here for?" I slammed my locker.

"I have to drop you off, duh." He exclaimed. "You really did wake up on the wrong side of bed today, didn't you? First you forget the plan, than you-"

"Wait! You're not dropping me off, OK? We already have too much attention and I don't like it." I hiss at him and storm off to the opposite side. Only, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I groaned. This guy seriously was the most stubborn person I ever met.

"You're going in the wrong direction, sweetheart. Your English class is that way." He pointed his thumb over towards the other hallway. And that's when I remember that he was right. But how the heck does he know?

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"I took your schedule from your desk last night." He answered, holding up a piece of paper.

"Wha-you were in my room?!" I reached over to get my schedule but he held it back and looked at me as if I was a creature from a different planet.

"Gosh, did you lose your memory over night or something?" He asked and just then, the two-minute warning bell rang. People around us, who were staring at us, started to leave and rush to class.

Dylan grabbed my arm again and pulled me towards the hallway.

We approached my English class only to see that the kids were piled out, waiting for the teacher to open the door. Great. More people to ogle at our entwined hands.

"K, babe. I'll see you at lunch then." Dylan said, and just to get on my last nerve, he reached over and kissed my cheek before leaving. That fuckhead! He actually kissed me on the cheek! Argh!

* * *

><p><strong>Okkkkk so, I don't feel too positive about this chapter but what do you guys think? Review to let me go or PM me! Thnks!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not even gonna bother asking for reviews, here, lets just get on with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Every set of eyes.<em> Every single one of them<em> looked over at our direction from time to time. Dylan and I were currently sitting in one of the booths by the big, large windows that out looked the turf. The booths were the best lunch seats in the entire cafeteria. I was just sitting, messing around with my fruit salad while Mr. Celebrity was busy typing away on his phone.

I tried to keep myself calm but failed as I looked around at all the people secretly eyeing us and looking away whenever I would catch them.

"Dylan?" I called to him, but all he did was raise his eyebrow and reply with a "Hm?"

"Look at me!" No reply.

"Dylan!" I smacked my hand on the table and he finally looked up.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't give a fuck. I don't like all of this attention." I exclaimed, looking around the cafeteria once again.

"Stop worrying," He turned to his phone again. "They'll stop once we start to become old news."

I looked at him, "And how long is that gonna take?"

"Probably a few months." He shrugged carelessly.

"A few months?!" I nearly yelled. "I can't stand being your fake girlfriend for a few fucking months OK? I'm cancelling in on the plan."

Looking around, he hissed at me, "You're doing it again. Making it seem like we're fighting."

"I don't care." I picked up my bag. "I'm out of this!" I stood up and walked away only to have him grab my arm and pull me with such strength that I ended up falling down on his lap.

"Now, this is way better." He grinned an evil grin and tightened his grip around my waist as I started to struggle to get out.

"Sprouse, let go of me." I gritted my teeth threateningly.

"But I can't." He replied. "This is getting a whole lot more attention than before. Maybe I should feed you t-"

"No, absolutely not. I'm not into that low grade cheesy romance crap. Now, let me go!" I reach my hand down to where his was clutching my waist and tried to free it. I, thanks to fate up there, failed yet again as all he did was grab my hand and grip it tightly within his.

I just decided to give up. Fuck it. The guy wasn't going to change his mind.

"I hate you." I narrow my eyes at him only to have him return me one of those million dollar smiles of his.

"You'll thank me later, babe." He winked.

Shaking my head, I turn away from him and see that he was right. People's eyes were roaming over to our direction more than they were before and I even think that there were some who were secretly trying to get a picture. I then froze as my eyes stopped at one particular table. Bree was sitting with one of her friends and Cole and was intently looking over at my direction. Our eyes locked and for a second, I thought she was about to get up and walk over but nothing like that happened as we both looked away at the same time.

What would she think? That I ran after her brother's boyfriend right after we had a fight? Was she ever gonna apologize for the false accusations she had thrown at me?

"I promise, everything will be ok." I feel a tingle run down my spine as I feel his breath close to my ears, fanning the side of my neck. And for a second, I let myself believe him. Its amazing how fast this guy can make me change my moods and opinions. I knew he didn't have bad intentions, but that didn't make what he was doing right either.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hallway to my Creative Writing class when I heard someone call my name behind me. I turned around and almost groaned out loud as I saw Eric's figure running up to me.<p>

"Hey," He managed to say huffing and puffing between his breaths.

"Hey," I forced myself to smile at him.

"I just came here to gave you this." He said and handed me a red card. I opened it to see that it was a birthday party invitation. His birthday party.

"Its my birthday bash at my beach house this Saturday and I am really, really hoping that you can make it there." He smiled a cheeky smile at me as I look up at him.

"Um, yeah, sure! I'll try my best to show up." I answered, surprising myself. What the fuck was I doing?

"Great!" His smile grew even wider. "I'll see you there."

I forced myself to smile yet again. "Yeah, sure."

He turned around and left as I face palmed. Why didn't I just come up with a stupid excuse? Gosh, I'm such an idiot. The guy creeps me out. Its just his niceness...I can't really be mean to him because of it so what was I to do?

"Oh you got invited too?" I heard yet another voice and this time, I am seriously taken back as I look up to see Bree standing there.

"Um, yeah. I did." I was trying to form words in a midst of my shock. "Did you?"

"Yeah." She answered, looking down to the red card in her hand. "I'm going with Cole, are you going with Dylan?"

I blinked, oh yeah the plan. She thought that me and him were dating, right. But I didn't know if Dylan was even going.

"Uh, yeah. I am." I just answered. Oh fuck it. I can escape and crawl into an empty pit later and stay there forever.

"OK, than I guess I'll see you guys there." She gave me a soft smile although her eyes had a strange, dull look into them. Maybe she was feeling guilty for what she did?

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that she left and I just stood there. So now I was supposed to attend a party that was thrown by a guy that crept the living fuck out of me with a guy who was playing as my fake boyfriend while my friend, whom I had an argument with, was gonna be there too?

Life up there, you really do hate me, don't you?

* * *

><p>"Get up or else I'll have to pick you up and take you there that way!" He warned me as I stayed with my face muffled inside my pillow. Why did my mom even let him in?<p>

Dylan found out that I was invited to the party and had thought that it would be a great idea to go as a couple. Also, that we should go shopping for a sexy dress for me to wear so I could make all those other girls there jealous.

"I told you! I don't wanna go! I hate shopping! That's why I do it online!" I said, my voice muffled by the pillow I heard the noise of footsteps and suddenly, I turned cold as he lifted off the duvet from me mercilessly.

"I swear, Aria. I'm only seconds away from tossing you over my shoulder." He said through gritted teeth. I peeked out to see his facial expression and saw that he was serious indeed. I sat up and looked at him.

"Fine, but I'm about to make this the worst shopping trip that you'll ever go to. " I warned him as I stood up to get ready.

I shot glares at him as I walked over and threw on my dark blue denim jacket. In a matter of seconds, we were in his car as he drove over to one of the richest most expensive shopping boutiques I had ever been to.

"OK, I don't like to wear rich stuff just to let you know. My mom has been trying to get me in one of those skimpy dresses and has failed to this day." I complained as he parked and fixed his hoodie and sunglasses which he was wearing to disguise himself out in public.

"Well than, too bad. I'm not your mom. C'mon let's go. I have to go to the studio for shooting in about two hours." He said, stepping out.

"Two hours?!" I exclaimed. That was too much time being wasted on fucking dress shopping.

He grinned. "I know, I know. You wanna spend more time with your charming boyfriend but sorry babe, man's got a job to go to. Now hurry!" He slammed the door as I fumed with anger inside the car before stepping out myself.

...

"No." I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Yes." He said from the couch he was sitting on, looking at me.

"I'm not wearing this to the party or to anywhere for that fact." I replied sternly. I was not gonna let him win this one. I absolutely could not wear this. And by this, I meant the black, sparkling dress that I was currently wearing. It had delicate gold work around the chest and shoulder areas and fitted perfectly with my body and it was quite beautiful, but the thing that ticked me off was its extremely short length.

"No, you're wearing this to the party and that's final." He said from behind me and I could clearly see from the mirror that he was totally checking me out. Chills ran down my spine as I caught his eyes raking over my body and my cheeks suddenly started to burn. Gosh, I knew this was gonna be a bad idea.

Before I could say anything else, the lady that supervised the store and helped around with dress selections came in, her heels echoing in the huge and luxurious dressing room portion of the huge, luxurious boutique. Her face immediately beamed up as she saw me.

"Wow, that dress looks amazing on you!" She said, looking me over. "You know, we've had that dress for a while now since no one really had the right curves to go with it but its looks like a masterpiece on you!"

I didn't know how to reply to that. Did she not notice the short length or was it just me?

"Told you..." I heard Dylan say with a smirk plastered across his face and I resisted the urge to shoot daggers at him.

"So, shall we check this out?" The lady asked looking between me and Dylan. I opened my mouth to say no but Dylan was faster than me.

"Definitely."

This time, I did shoot killing, torturous, burning daggers at him only to have him blow me a kiss.

Shaking my head, I went back to the changing area to take the dress out. Thinking over everything, I nearly cracked up at the guy. He didn't complain the whole time I was whining as he chose millions of dresses while I refused to wear any of them up until he had found this black one and didn't even let me get a word in before literally pushing me behind the changing curtain. He had patience and toleration, I would have to give him that, no matter how stubborn or annoying he may get.

When fully changed, I stepped out and handed the dress to the lady as she elegantly packed it up in the fancy box with the boutique's name and logo written on it in cursive.

"OK, that will be $599.99." She said and I had to struggle from choking. $599.99 for that?

I stepped up to pay but Dylan pulled me back and payed for me. It was a gentlemanly move.

He took the bag from the lady and we thanked her and exited into the chilly afternoon.

"You know I'm not gonna thank you for forcing me to get a dress I still don't want to wear." I told him as we got in his car.

"Good, don't. I hate thank yous anyways. They make everything so awkward in these type of situations." He replied, turning the ignition on.

"What type of situation?"

"The ones like these where the guy genuinely buys something for his girl. Saying thank you and all would be so stupid." He shook his head, going into reverse.

"You're not my guy and I'm not your girl, if you needed a reminder." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever and-" He froze mid-sentence as his eyes stopped at the digital clock implanted inside the car on top of the stereo system. "Fuck! I'm going to be late for the shooting! Irene's gonna kill me!" (AN/ Irene Dreayer was the Executive Producer of the show (:)

"What are you gonna do now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the time to take you back home. You're gonna have to go to the studio with me." He said. I nearly choked out to nothing. No, no, no, no, that cannot happen. Never.

"What?! No, I can't! There will be so many stars over there!" I complained.

"So? They're all good people. You can stay holed up inside my dressing room if you want to but please, I have to get to work right now." He rambled, while trying to keep his focus on the road.

"Besides," Dylan proceeded. "It's your fault that you took this long. Pay the price now, Sweetheart."

"This is all my fault?" I questioned him.

"Yep, now shut up and let me focus on the road." He said.

"But-"

"Sh!"

"I can-"

"Shut it."

"Arghh!" I exclaimed and whipped my head towards the window. Now I would have to meet the Suite Life stars? I mean, it wasn't a bad thing or anything, but it was just that I was not mentally prepared for that.

Oh God, Help me.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review to let me know what you thought! Thanks!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Didn't know that I would make it this far since I always abandon my stories, but here I am!**

**I also think it would be a good idea to put the cast down, so here it goes:**

**Dylan Sprouse as Himself**

**Cole Sprouse as Himself**

**Aria Evans (still determining, you can pick your own fav actress if you want to)**

**Zoey Deutch as Herself (I'm going to add Evans to her last name since she's portrayed as Aria's sister)**

**Bree Morgan as Herself (She's on ig, she's Cole's actual gf lol)**

**Brenda Song as Herself**

**Debby Ryan as Herself**

**Elizabeth Reaser as Gianna Evans (Aria's mom)**

**Matt Timmons as Himself**

**Michael Trevino as Eric Daniels**

**More probably will be coming as the story goes on. :)**

* * *

><p>It was big, no, it was humongous. The building of Hollywood Center Studios was the color of peach and took up a good amount of space. There were white trailers scattered outside and I saw a dozen of men walking around with cameras. Oh God, how am I going to handle going in there? I'm already a nervous wreck, I can't do this.<p>

"Relax," Dylan assured me from his side. "If you're really that scared, I won't make you meet anyone."

"I'm not scared," I informed him. "I'm just not mentally prepared to meet Hollywood Celebrities."

"Wasn't it you who told me that there's no point in behaving differently around celebrity because they're still normal people like everyone in reality?" He questioned as I turned to him.

"When did I say that?" I asked, trying to remember.

"That day in detention when we first met after I asked why you weren't surprised to see me." He answered and that's when I remembered the conversation.

"Oh.." I was thinking of it. "Yeah, I did. But its easier said than done. And besides, it was you I was talking about, not all the celebrities of the world."

"Yeah?" He smirked. "What about me?"

"Nothing." I replied, turning my face back to the window in case my cheeks were thinking of turning red. "Just that..I guess you're more normal to be around for a celebrity."

"Well, in all honesty, that's only in your case because you're different. Don't get me started on all the other girls I come across at school." He sighed, shaking his head as we looked for an available spot to park. OK, that felt nice to hear. I always wanted people to think of me as someone unique, who stood out from all the others. In a good way, of course.

"Yeah?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He nodded as we came to a stop and realization struck me again as I remembered that I was about to meet the Disney stars. Out of all, I really wanted to meet Brenda Song, she seemed cool and laid back but still, that didn't help me calm my nerves down.

"I only have about ten minutes to check in, are you gonna come out?"He asked, halfway outside the car already. I hesitantly nodded and stepped out as well.

After passing the security, we entered the building into a big hallway that had doors on the either side of it. There was an extending red carpet that reached all the way at the end.

"This is the storage part of the building. All the cameras and props and other things are stored in the rooms. Up ahead on the left is the hallway that leads to the dressing rooms." Dylan informed me as we came across the turn and took left, heading towards the dressing rooms section.

This hallway was the same like the previous one, only that it had a sitting area with comfortable blue couches and a big plasma screen TV right in the middle of it. We walked by the couch where my eyes caught sight of the bulletin board that was on the wall behind the big couch. I stopped to take a look and saw that thousands of photographs of cast and crew were pinned on it. Some were overlapping others due to the short space, despite the fact that the bulletin board was pretty big in size. I spotted a lot of Dylan and Cole making funny faces towards the camera. Brenda Song, Debby Ryan, Matt Timmons, even the guy who played Marcus was there as well. The oldest pictures were there too, the ones from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

I was amazed. The pictures didn't make it seem like that they were just coworkers, they made them look like they were a family, a big, one, happy family.

"Hey, I'm heading to the stage, do you wanna come?" Dylan's voice interrupted, earning my attention. I turned to him, confused as I looked at him up and down.

"When did you change?" I asked. He was wearing the green smoothie bar uniform now, fixing his hair, which looked oddly shiny and smooth under the light, in the small mirror on the wall.

"I changed while you were ogling at the board. Feeding your eyes with my pics, huh?" He looked at me through the mirror, wiggling his eyebrows.

I unknowingly burst out laughing at the way he wiggled them. "Oh you so wished! But no, I was just looking. Its nice to see the whole group so close to each other."

"Yeah, well they're more of my family." He said turning around to walk up to where I was standing as we both looked at the board. "That was when I had to dress up like a rock star, about three episodes back." He said pointing to the picture of him with a white wig and the Rock star outfit.

I burst out laughing for the second time.

He turned his head to look at me with his eyebrow up. "Whats so funny? I look amazing."

"Your...shoes.." I said between laughs. "They look so gay."

He looked back at the picture with a frown. "Shut up, they look perfect with the jacket and hair."

"Oh yeah, let's not forget about the golden jacket, did you borrow it from London?" I said, before laughing again. This time, his lips did twitch up as he struggled to not laugh himself.

I was still laughing when he surprised me by encircling his arm around my neck and pulling my head to his chest, starting to rub his knuckles on top of my head. Immediately, the pain surged at the spot.

"NO! Stop!" I screamed, although I was still laughing.

"Not until you say I looked hot!" He said, rubbing his knuckles faster, laughing himself now. My hair was starting to mess up and it really was hurting as I squealed and somehow, we both ended up on our knees as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Never!" I was firm on not giving up but he just kept giving me a nuggie.

"That was not London's jacket! Now, say it that I looked hot!" He said, laughing and yelling over my screams.

"Nooooo!" I yelled back and reached for the cushion on the couch and hit it over my arms at his head. He finally let go and backed up with a horrific expression on his face.

"My HAIR!" He yelled, touching his now messed-up hair and shooting an angry glare at me, although I could look past it at the danger he was about to befall.

Uh-oh.

In a matter of a second, he reached over and got the cushion form the other couch and that's when our unplanned, rather fast paced pillow fight started. We hit each other mercilessly, messing both our hair up. I grabbed another cushion when he threw a shot right to the side of my head and I launched both of my cushions towards his face.

"I hope your make up didn't come off!" I gasped humorously.

"I wasn't wearing make up, but you're definitely getting a hair job toda-" He was saying, when suddenly, he tripped over the leg of the small coffee table and the next thing I knew was that he was taking me down with him as we both fell on the big couch, him on top of me.

The impact had made him drop his head right in the crook of my neck, but he quickly pulled it back, looking down at me. Oh God, we were way too close now, as he balanced himself on his elbows. Our eyes locked and I could just feel my heart doing a hip hop routine inside my chest.

"I looked hot, and you know it." He gritted his teeth, immediately hiding the look in his eyes. He was ignoring the awkwardness, Aria, play cool, shrug it off.

So, instead of letting my cheeks burn, I gave him a smile, "Sure, if it helps you sleep at night." I patted the top of his forehead.

He pointed his index at me, "Look, Ari-"

Before he could finish, a loud clearing of a throat grabbed our attention. We both looked up at the same time to see that there was a lady standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. She had spiky blonde hair and wore glasses, from which, she was looking over at us. Dylan immediately got off of me and I get up from the couch as well.

"Dylan." She looked over at him. "You are five minutes late to the shooting."

Dylan's eyes widened at his realization. I had forgotten about his shooting as well.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed. "I totally forgot! I'm so sorr-"

The lady held up her palm to him. "Explain it later, but first, introduce me to this young lady." Her eyes roamed over at me.

"Oh, Irene, this is Aria. Aria, this is Irene, the executive producer of the show, and also my 'mom on set'." He rolled his eyes at the last part.

"Its really nice to meet you, Aria!" She smiled widely, extending her hand.

I reached over and shook it, returning the smile. "Same here, it's an honor."

"So, are you two..?" She looked between me and Dylan, waiting. We both looked at each other before Dylan answered.

"We're friends." He said. I inwardly thanked God, I was not going to fake being his girlfriend here as well.

"Oh, well that's nice. Are you going to be showing her around?" She asked.

"Um, no actually." I answered this time. "I'm just going to stay here and wait till he's done."

"Alright," She smiled, but it disappeared as she turned back to Dylan. "You are still late, Mister. Now hurry, Brenda and Doc are waiting."

"Ok, ok." Dylan muttered and turned to me. "Are you sure you'll be fine here?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Just don't take long."

He opened his mouth, but Irene interrupted him.

"He won't if he shows up already. Let's go!" She grabbed his ear and pulled him with her. I chuckled at the sight. Once they were out, I looked around and decided to fix up all the cushions. I then, dropped down on the couch and pulled out my phone and earplugs. I was just plugging them in when I heard a very familiar voice come from nearby. I looked around and heard it once more.

"You don't understand, I need to get this part!" It said. It being the voice of a girl.

Curiosity takes over me as I get up and walk towards the door at the far right, the one where it was coming from. I l peeked my head in and that's when my eyes widened at the sight.

What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so thats it for this chapter. I realllllyyyy hope that you enjoyed it! I am actually very tired right now and still have a ton of homework to do, but at the same time, I wanted to update. I tried my best and hope that you weren't disappointed. <strong>

**SHOUTOUT TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! I LUBBB YOU ALL!**

**And the rest of ya'll, its almost Valentine's, beautify your hearts and review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so happy because of all those lovely readers that reviewed/followed/favorite my story! You guys truly do not know how happy all that makes me, so thanks! You guys are amazing! **

**Anyways, I hope that the last chapter wasn't a disappointment since I wrote it when I was feeling drowsy and I hope that none of you are confused. If you are, then just simply PM me. :)**

**Aside from that, I really don't have anything else to say, so lets start with Chapter 11.**

**BY THE WAY, I created an outfit for Aria on Polyvore, and you can check my profile. Type that WITHOUT SPACES**

**lovesick 28. polyvore. com**

**Fanfiction won't let me write the link so just type the above WITHOUT SPACES! **

**Bear with me, its a struggle**

* * *

><p>What the serious hell?<p>

I was beyond shocked to find my sister here, fixing her hair and make up in front of the big mirror that was bordered with bright, big light bulbs. She was sitting on the chair, applying her lip gloss as Kenna, her main side chic from school, was working on curling her hair. What could Zoey be possibly doing here? That too, fixing her self as if she was getting ready to shoot?

I regained my composure and knocked on the door. Their heads turned over to mine and displayed the same shocked expression I had earlier upon seeing them.

"Aria?" Zoey was the first to speak, her mouth almost dropping. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I would like to know the same thing regarding you and your minion." I said, shoving my heads in my pockets.

"I'm not her minion!" Kenna grunted and stomped her foot. Zoey rolled her eyes at that but then, turned back to me.

"Seriously, Aria. What are you doing here? How the heck did you pass the security?" She asked, demanding. I sighed and decided to end the argument.

"Dylan brought me here." I answered, as they both looked at me with blank expressions.

"Oh yeah, I heard you two were getting hot with each other." Kenna commented, rather venomously as she glared at me, giving me the ultimate bitchy look she gave everyone else at school who weren't on her level. I guess Zoey had somehow kissed up to her for the past few weeks because from the looks of it, it seemed like that they had been besties since kindergarten.

I opened my mouth to protest but stopped as the whole plan idea came into my mind. Dylan would be mad if I blew it up to these two since the main reason he was even doing this was to shut their mouths up.

"Are you gonna tell me what you two are doing here now, or should I assume that you broke in and are in need of being reported?" I warned instead.

Kenna opened her mouth but Zoey held her hand up to stop her. She stood up from the chair and took a few steps closer to me with her nose sticking out.

"I'm here to audition to be on the show because unlike you, baby sister, I don't kiss up to people in means of gaining attention and getting what I want. Instead, I work for it." She said, flashing a victorious smile as if she had just won a battle.

I was tongue tied at that. Were people thinking what she said? Was the plan making it seem like that I was luring Dylan for attention? Oh God, if that was true, then the whole situation had gotten even worse than it was before.

"I'm not doing it for attention, Zoey." I quickly regained myself.

"Oh really?" Zoey raised her eyebrow. "Then why would Aria Evans, the girl who hates the idea of dating, go out with Dylan Sprouse of all the people?"

Shit. How am I gonna answer that? It is true though, I had always hated the idea of dating solely for the heck of it. I actually believed in true feelings and love, just so you know.

"I'm, I'm dating him b-because..." I tried to think of a good reason to give her that would be believable. "Because...I l-like him!"

Woah, did I just say that?

"What?" Zoey asked me, squinting her eyes.

Great Aria, now you're gonna have to go with this.

"I really like him, Zoey." I exclaimed, standing up straighter. "And he really l-likes me too. That's why we're dating."

"Hell no! She's lying!" Kenna spoke up. "He doesn't like her! I mean, you should see the way he looks at me during History. He's totally into me." She gave off a shaky laugh. I resisted the sudden urge to laugh because I knew just how inaccurate her statement was.

Wow, talk about desperation.

Zoey ignored Kenna's comment and turned her head back to me. "Look-"

Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door and we turned to see a chubby man standing there with a clipboard in his hand.

"Up for the audition is Zoey D. Evans?" He read the board and looked up at all three of us.

"That's me." Zoey spoke up, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright, let's go. You'll be playing the role of Maya Bennett in Scene 12."

"Yes, I know." Zoey nodded and the man motioned her to follow him out.

"Break a leg!" Kenna waved, flashing her a smile.

"Literally." I added, as Zoey gave me one last glare and with a shove to the shoulder, left with the man. Once they were gone, I turned back to face Kenna who had suddenly crossed her arms and popped her hip out as she shot daggers at my face.

"Spill it." She demanded.

"Spill what?" I asked.

"The real reason why he would go after a girl like you when all this time, I've been-"

"Miserably, and who knows, literally throwing myself at him?" I finished for her, and then, for the heck of it, flashed a smirk.

"You know what, Aria?" She stepped up, gritting her jaw. "No one has gotten on my nerves as much as you have, and just so you know, you will pay the price for it."

With that, she flipped her stick straight blonde hair and stormed out, her heels clicking down the hallway.

I sighed. Why does my life have to be filled with people like them? Ugh.

"And make sure that my dress is ready, I don't want to be late again for the live audience." A voice came from behind me and I turned around and came face to face with the Thai beauty that was well-known for the role of London Tipton.

"Oh, hello!" She smiled as she saw me. "I didn't see you there."

Calm down, Aria. Calm down. She's just a human like you.

"Hi!" I smiled like an idiot. "You're amazing."

Gosh, I can't believe how stupid I sound right now.

She laughed at my comment. "I see you're a fan. What's your-" She stopped midsentence and studied me.

"Wait a second..." She squinted her eyebrows, thinking. I was confused, had I done something.

"By any chance, are you Aria?" She asked.

For a second, I forget how to function my tongue and lips.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" I asked her.

"Dyl had been talking a lot about you and with the description he gave me, I just thought that the black haired, blue-eyed girl in front of me must be Aria Evans." She said, as she walked over to put her purse down on the make up table.

"Wow, you even know my last name." I exclaimed, rather surprised at this whole situation.

"Believe me, thanks to that juice monkey, I know a whole lot more." She sat down on the make up chair.

I blinked, just how much had he been talking to her about me?

"So is it your first time here?" She asked, running a brush through her hair.

"Um, yes. We went shopping and it got late so Dylan didn't get the chance to drop me off home." I spoke, kneeling on the table.

"Hmm.." She furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Something tells me that he did that on purpose."

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I know Dylan like the back of my hand, sweetheart." She smiled and then scowled as she accidentally messed up her eyeliner. "Ugh, this thing is so hard to put on."

"Its actually easy if you start from the middle." I informed her.

"You know how to do this?" She asked.

"Eyeliner is the one form of make up I don't despise, so yeah." I replied, wanting to distract her mind off of Dylan. The way she put it made it seem like that he was obsessed with me or something, which I doubt was the truth. Brenda then asked me to do it for her and I kindly accepted her request as I drew a perfect line and added a wing. This was a piece of cake to me.

She was grateful and offered me to walk her to the cafeteria so we could grab a bite before she had to leave for shooting again. Like I had predicted before, she really was laid back and easy to make conversations with. And thank God that she was nothing like her character. I had enough of Zoey in my life to have any tolerance to deal with stupid people.

* * *

><p><em>Dyl had been talking a lot about you.<em>

_Something tells me that he did that on purpose. _

Brenda's voice rings and repeats itself in my mind as I stared out the car window. Why would Dylan talk to her so much about me that she could even tell who I was without knowing me? Why did she think that he got late on purpose?

I know I'm just over thinking it but still, I can't believe that Dylan actually remembered me outside of our 'plan' shit.

And then with what happened earlier...

Gosh, I need to stop.

"What're you thinking about?" Dylan spoke up from his driver's seat. It was almost eight and after grabbing coffee, we were headed home.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Oh come on. Tell me." He encouraged.

"Seriously, its nothing. I just want to go home." I replied.

"Ok, fine. Whatever. I know you'll tell me later." He said and turned up the radio to kill the tensed mood. I immediately calmed down as Ed Sheeran's "SING" started blasting. Man, I love Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>I guess thats it for this chapter and for this hectic day for Aria. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know how you felt. Thanks!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Five followers and three favorites! Thank you all sooooo much! I never expected that much for this story! You all are amazing!**

**So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some family and school problems come up, but nevertheless, I'm backkk! And overly excited to post this chapter and hear what you all have to say, so let's get on with another chapter of Aria's Life in LA-**

**Oh, and I have a new cast member...**

**Ashley Benson as Alice! **

**Remember to review! **

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, you've done a lot of damage, Missy. Time for payback." His eyes had this weird look of evil in them and the way he was smirking at me right now was dripping with pure viciousness. I freeze in the middle of launching at him as he drops down the cushion from his hand and it falls down on the floor. For some odd reason, my vision was blurry around the corners but crystal clear when I looked at him. What the hell was happening?<em>

_"You know that I hate when someone messes up my hair," He took slow steps towards me and I find myself gulping. Strong, Aria. You need to keep a strong resolve over here. But he just kept walking closer and I didn't know how long I could keep up my posture._

_He was only inches away when I drop the cushion from my hand as well. _

_"But," He says, and suddenly I feel his hands on my hips. "I won't mind if..."_

_Now, out of nowhere, my back collides with the wall as he traps me between him and it. _

_"If you did it while-" He doesn't complete his sentence as his gaze drops down to my lips. My breath hitches at my throat as I spot the twinkle in his eyes. Oh God, oh God, oh God, what was happening? Where am I?_

_Even though I'm panicking like a maniac inside, I'm actually, as strange at it is, very calm on the outside. _

_"While what?" My voice comes out very low, almost a as a loud whisper. He looks down at me with such an intensity in his eyes that I feel my knees go weak. He doesn't respond, he leans in, tilts his head to the right position and claims my lips. _

_I gasp as his lips move feverishly against mine, and I find myself doing the same for some reason. _

_We're kissing, gosh, we're kissing! No, scratch that, we're down right making out!_

_That crazy voice inside my head soon fades out as I feel him press harder. The kiss is getting more and more urgent and I can't do anything about it. Not when he was..._

"For fucks sake Aria, wake up!" A rather squeaky noise interrupts me. I slowly manage to open up my heavy eyes to have them come in contact with Zoey's. Rubbing them, I sit up and see that I had somehow crashed on the living room couch. The coffee cup from last night still half full rested on the table beside the couch.

"Wha- what happened?" I asked, yawning.

"Mom already left for work and you only have twenty minutes left before the bus comes. Now get the fuck up, its too early for me to handle your shit right now." Zoey nearly shouted as she proceeded on grabbing her purse and car keys.

I looked at her and made a disgusted face.

"Ugh, did pink panther throw up on you or something?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the front door. "At least I don't look like the human form of a nightmare." She remarked and slammed the door behind her.

Nightmare.

Oh God. What had I just dreamt? It seemed to be blurry already but I clearly remember seeing an evil smirk of Dylan Sprouse and kissing-a lot of kissing.

The reminder and flashback immediately made my cheeks burn and I suddenly can't move at all.

Why on earth would I fucking dream that? Now I feel like a creep. I don't even know the guy that well and our relationship wasn't even real. I shouldn't be having such thoughts, and if Dylan found out...oh God no.

No, no, no, the voice inside my head shouted as I stood up and made my way upstairs to my room. He cannot find out about this. Just no.

Right as I stepped in, I saw the boutique bag perched on top of my nicely made bed. Just looking at it shot a dagger into my heart. It was just a constant reminder that I had to force myself into that bathing suit-like dress to please my fake boyfriend and to make all those hoes jealous.

OK, I seriously can't believe that my life was headed into such a direction.

From living a careless life in the Big Apple with my friends to burning in the LA sun while wearing slutty dresses to make stuck up girls jealous was quite a drastic change. Way to go, you fate up there.

I shook myself out of all these negative thoughts and took a quick shower. When I was out, I struggled to find a good outfit to wear and by the time I was done, I missed the bus.

I had just locked the front door when I saw the bus drive away without me yet again.

I was contemplating on whether to walk or just not go at all when my phone vibrated followed by a beep.

I rolled my eyes as I saw that it was a text message from Satan himself.

_I'll be there in about five minutes._

I had completely forgotten about our deal to ride together to make our relationship seem more realistic but honestly, it was just starting to get to me now. The most annoying thing being the unwanted thoughts and dreams I was having.

During my shower, when my eyes were closed, the thought of his hands roaming around my waist had flashed into my mind and I had nearly slipped and died right there in the shower like it happened with the guy in Final Destination. I mean, I am in no position to face Dylan right now, not after all this.

Just the thought of being too physically close to him sent chills down my spine. And with all the fake relationship act that we have to do, I knew that I was totally screwed.

Maybe I can fake being sick and just stay home and go on a Walking Dead marathon with the tub of chocolate ice-cream we have in the freezer downstairs in the basement...

That sounds perfect!

I had just turned around and was about to unlock the door with my keys when I heard a honk. Immediately, my shoulders slumped and I nearly dropped my bag on the ground.

"Turn around, sweetheart. You're headed in the wrong direction." He called from behind me.

Shit man, that morning voice. That fucking morning voice again.

I was doing it again. I needed someone to seriously smack me on the face hard right now. Where's Zoey when you need her?

Sighing, I turned around to his smirk.

"I am planning on faking sick and taking a day off to watch a Walking Dead marathon so leave!" I shouted back and turned back around to insert the key in the keyhole.

"Oh, you can't do that. Not when the whole school is talking about the weekend and the party. We need to get out there man, so get your ass in. We don't have much time." He replied with this strange look in his eyes. Wow, he really seemed determined about this stupid party shit.

"But the Walking Dead-" I whined, but the glare he shot towards me was enough to shut my mouth as I dropped my head and scurried into the car without a second word.

I seriously need to regain my boundaries, I can't let myself be pushed around by a guy anymore. Especially not a guy that I keep having those kind of thoughts of.

Gosh, I need to stop thinking about that before I end up blushing in front of him!

* * *

><p>The school morning was normal.<p>

And by normal, I meant that we had gotten killer glares from Kenna, Zoey and the rest of their pink panthers, Eric seemed very attached to me during World History, and that Dylan nearly, nearly, like seriously, I'm trying to stress the word here, nearly kissed me on the lips when he reached over towards my cheek during our little act in front of a bunch of fuming, hormonal girls.

The whole situation was very odd actually. Instead of making it awkward, he just flashed his smile at me with, "We ought to be more careful before getting carried away, babe."

With that, he just winked, smirked at the girls, and went off to his class, leaving me standing near the lockers as a frozen statue.

Not only that, but during Creative Writing class, the one I shared with Bree, Bree actually looked at me and gave sly smile and a wave.

I kept guessing that maybe she had realized just how stupid she was acting before and probably feeling sorry for it. But, whatever. I guess I'll forgive her. Why should I hold a grudge against her for something that might be, on a very tiny scale, understandable if you were in her place.

Eric, on the other hand, made sure to keep reminding me of his birthday party up until it felt as if someone had literally clawed it into the wrinkly surface of my brain. He kept turning back to look at me and whenever I would catch him, he would just smile and turn back towards the front. Not only that, but when we were asked to choose partners for our history project, Eric literally pushed away a guy in his way only so he could ask me to be his partner before anyone else could. Me, being the nicey nice that I am, couldn't get the word 'NO' out in time before Eric had made himself comfortable on the seat next to mine and even went ahead and wrote down our names together on the poster paper.

Saying that I was being crept out because of him would be an understatement.

When lunch came around, I didn't wait for Dylan and went ahead and sat down with some of my friends. Strangely enough, I didn't see him enter the cafeteria either.

"OMG, Aria." This girl from my English class, Emily, had exclaimed. "You and Dylan look totally perff!"

I just replied to her with an awkward smile and turned to Alice for help. Next to Bree, Alice was the closest friend I had made when I moved here. She related a lot with me, even with our love for wearing darker colors. We weren't emo, no, but we definitely weren't glittery and glossy like Kenna and her barbie dolls.

Which reminds me of the paper I found earlier in my locker. In big letters, and also in pink ink, it read:

_You better watch your back._ -XO Kenna

I swear, I hadn't laughed as much as I did upon reading that piece of shit since I moved states. It was honestly so immature and totally pathetic of her that I couldn't help but burst out in the middle of the hallway.

I wanted to show Dylan the letter because I knew he would've laughed his ass off too but I didn't see him at all that afternoon. It was strange because I thought he was planning on creating a scene today but at the same time, I was also very thankful. I still hadn't fully gotten used to all the attention that our fake relationship had caused.

But since Dylan wasn't around anywhere, I ended up looking around for him so much at the end of the day (since he was my ride) that I missed the school bus. I was beyond annoyed at that point. That bus never waited for me and I didn't know where that fuckhead had suddenly disappeared to.

It was extremely cold outside and walking definitely did not seem like the best option, not when I was wearing only my thin leather jacket.

And I couldn't believe that I had underestimated fate's cruelty because the next thing I knew, Eric had suddenly appeared behind me and had started on insisting on giving me a ride. This time, I did say no, using the excuse that I could wait for my mom, but he didn't buy it and somehow I ended up in his car.

Walking seemed like the best option now, but, it was too late.

I was thankful during the whole ride at how talkative that guy was. The last thing I wanted was utter silence and awkwardness in a car alone with him.

He told me almost everything, from his failed attempts at fooling Mr. Green to how proud he was to be on the wrestling team. I may be over thinking it, but I could swear that he was trying his best to impress me. Ugh, boys. They're all the same.

When he finally turned into my drive way, I gave him a genuine smile with a thank you and was about to step out when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at him, but instead of saying something, all he did was stare at me.

I felt oddly uncomfortable at that, so I went ahead and asked, "Um, Eric? Do you need something?"

His lips just went up into a smile. "No, I just wanted you to know that," His hand on my shoulder dropped and traveled down my arm, rather slowly. "I really am looking forward to seeing you at my birthday party."

I blinked at the way he was looking at me right now.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be there." I said in a fast motion and exited the car. "Thanks for the ride." I said through the window and without a second look or a word, I turned around and climbed the stairs to my porch in order to get as far away from Eric Daniels as I could. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the car drive away and proceeded on unlocking the door when I pause.

I suddenly get this odd feeling of being stared at, so I looked around until my eyes stopped at dark, grey ones. Eyebrows furrowed together, he was looking at me with this blank look in his eyes, which seemed more darker then they usually did before. He didn't do or say anything, no smirk, no annoying remarks, just that stare. After locking our intense gazes for another two seconds or so, he broke it off and stormed inside his house without another look.

Well, that was strange, I thought as I entered my own house.

* * *

><p>I'm guessing that's all for now. I can't wait to get to the party chapter! But anyways, what did you guys think? Leave your feedback in the review section, thanks!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Weird. Odd. Otherworldly. Insane. Stupid. Annoying. Total Shit head.

That was only few of the words that were popping up in my head as we drove in silence to school. Dylan came to pick me up super early today and had crashed around my living room until I was ready. Normally, since I was so used to his stubbornness, I wouldn't have gotten as annoyed as I was right now. That's probably because normally, it would be impossible to keep his mouth shut but today, he hadn't spoken a word. His responses to my questions consisted of simple 'Hmms' and quite nods without any eye contact.

From the looks of it, any idiot could tell that he was pissed off at something. But the question was, at what? It couldn't be me, right? I didn't do anything. Or did I? Ugh.

"We're here." He announced dismissively, getting out the car before I could even comprehend at what was happening.

Sheesh.

I scowled to myself and grabbed my bag, stepping out as well.

My long, black hair started to sweep around in the wind and I cursed myself for forgetting to bring a hair tie. This, like any other day, was already headed to an amazing start. (Please note the sarcasm.)

Dylan and I started walking our way in and I noticed how he didn't put his arm around me like he usually did. Instead, he just placed his hands in his pockets and walked without a word coming out of his mouth.

And it was starting to enrage me.

Sure I always complain about him, his cockiness, his interference in my life, his stubbornness, his plans, his remarks, mostly everything, but, at the same time, he had somehow become a fucking part of my life. An unwanted and unexpected part of my life, but nevertheless, a part of my life. So its understandable why I would be annoyed by his behavior right now. I wasn't used to this side of him and I didn't want to be either.

We silently enter the hallway and go our usual way of going to my locker. Dylan leaned on the other lockers and fished out his phone, completely ignoring me. I shot glares at him as I reached for my books.

Why? Why the fuck was he behaving like this?

I shook my head and sighing, slammed my locker and turned to him.

"Look at me." I demanded. All he did was arch his eyebrow with a "Hm?" again.

"For fucks sake, look at me!" I commanded, this time louder.

He sighed and put his phone away before turning to me with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He snapped.

"Care to explain why you're acting like the boy version of my sister during her period right now?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged, simply.

I prayed for a smirk, a dirty joke, a cocky remark, anything. Anything from him that would make this better but my prayer was left unanswered.

"Yes, you do. Ever since yesterday, you've been ignoring me and acting like you're pissed off or something. Why?" I questioned, trying to sound as calm as I could because I didn't want to get people's attention.

Instead of answering me, his eyes darted over to something past me and immediately, his whole expression turned dark. Well, darker that is. Curiously, I turned around and followed his gaze. There, on the other side of the hallway was Eric, looking over at our direction from his locker. His eyes stopped at me and he smiled and waved towards me. I didn't reply, but turned back to Dylan, who, at this point, was clenching his jaws together.

"Eric? Is that why you're mad?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He looked at me for a second before shaking his head and walking past me.

"Forget it." He muttered.

"No, tell me!" I pushed on. Why would he be mad at Eric anyways? I thought they were buddies.

"You won't get it." He muttered again as I tried to keep my pace up with him.

"You haven't even explained it yet so how am I supposed to?" I snapped.

"I did, I already have." He snapped back, stopping mid tracks to look at me. "But you didn't hear me the first time so why should I bother wasting my breath the second time?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Can you stop making me solve riddles and just tell me what the fuck is wrong?"

"I-I," He pinched the top of of his nose bridge before continuing as if he was trying to keep himself from exploding. " I already told you of how big of a scumbag Eric is and yet you chose to ignore me and still go after him."

"Go after him? Now what the fuck does that mean?" I was starting to boil from the inside. "Please don't tell me you think there's something between me and Eric Daniels?"

I think I might just puke from the thought of it.

"Well my bad if that's what I thought of when I saw you in his car yesterday!" He was almost yelling at this point. "Couldn't you wait for me or did you just take it as your chance to get close to him?"

"Wait for you?!" I shouted. "How could I wait for you when you disappeared in the middle of the day and then wouldn't even answer any texts or calls? And I did wait for you, enough to miss the bus so that's why Eric gave me a ride."

"I had an emergency call from the studios! I had to go! That didn't mean that I was completely ditching on you!" He hollered, his eyes twinkling with anger. "Besides, couldn't you be a little patient with my schedule instead of throwing yourself towards Eric right away?"

"Throwing myself towards Eric?!" I shouted. "Dylan, exactly what have you been thinking this whole time? I can't fucking believe you!"

"Please, can't blame me for thinking that after I saw you two kissing in his car." He grinned, but an angry one.

My mouth almost dropped down to my feet. Kissing?!

"We were not kissing! How could yo-" I was interrupted mid-sentence by the loud sound of the school bell.

"Just save it for someone else." Dylan shook his head at me and turned away to the other direction without a second word.

Raging in fumes, I growled and smacked the lockers before storming off as well.

I really wished that he would get run over by a truck right now.

* * *

><p>"Please?" I begged into the phone.<p>

"Dude, I ain't going to some jock's party, OK? I don't wanna get infected by all the sluts that would be present there." Alice spoke from the other end of the line, her voice deepened due to her full mouth.

"But, I don't wanna be there alone! Dylan's mad at me, I don't know where me and Bree even stand right now, and Eric is too touchy nowadays and I don't know how I will be able to handle all that shit at once by myself." I tried again, rambling into the phone as I paced back and forth in my room, tied in towels.

I had just returned from taking a shower. My black dress was spread on the bed, waiting for me to slip it on. I had ended up panicking at the last minute and called Alice to ask for her help, begging her to come along so I would have someone to hold onto in that madhouse but she was bent on not going, not that I blamed her.

"Well then here's an idea," Sarcasm dipped from her voice before she practically yelled, "Don't. Go."

I sighed, and groaning, dropped down on my bed.

"I have to!" I complained. "Dylan's forcing me to go and he's already too mad at me and I don't want him to be more!"

"Since when did you started caring about his moods?" She questioned. She was actually the only one that I had told the truth about our fake relationship.

I thought about her question. Yeah, since when did I?

I frowned despite the fact that no one could see it. "I don't know. I just know that he's too stubborn and whether we fought or not, he would still take me."

"Seriously, why are you letting a guy just push you around like that?" She asked. "I didn't expect that from a girl who grew up in a place like New York."

Sighing, I dropped down on the mattress on my back.

"I honestly don't know, Al. I mean, he's only doing all of this to help me and to stop people from misjudging me. I guess I'm just trying to show my gratitude by listening to his stupid plans." I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on my forehead.

"Aria," Alice exclaimed. "This is the same guy that accused you of kissing Eric and going after him. He completelly insulted your character by that! How can you still-"

"That was all a misunderstanding. I'll explain it to him once his anger has calmed down. And I'd rather kiss a fucking frog than kiss Eric." I cut her off.

"Why is he so mad at that anyways? Is he jealous or something?"

"Why the fuck would he be jealous?" I let out a chuckle. "He's just mad that I didn't wait for him or something but stop distracting me, I still want you to come."

"Nope. Sorry, babe. Anything but this."

"Alice, please!"

"Oh, hey, shut up. I hear something." She said, suddenly sounding alarm. Confused, I remained silent for two seconds before speaking up again.

"What is it?"

"Oh, never mind. I actually thought that I could hear myself thinking about going, but don't worry. False alarm." She grinned into the phone.

"You know what? Fuck you!" I snapped and pressed the end call button right after hearing an evil laughter from her line, throwing the phone across the bed.

I huff out a deep breath.

I only had an hour left to get ready before Dylan would arrive here to pick me up.

Ugh, I really wanted to just disappear right now. Just thinking about going to the party was making me gag due to my wrecked nerves. The more I thought about swaying my hips down to the beach house in that short dress, the more I got sick and the need to pull my hair out.

Maybe I could take a quick nap before getting ready?

So, getting comfortable on my bed, I put on an alarm and soon started to doze off...

But, right then, the door to bed room flew open and I shot up.

I saw that Dylan had just entered and was breathing really fast, as if he had just ran here.

"Dylan?" I spoke, my voice shaking. "What are you doing here so early?"

He wiped the sweat from his mouth and ignoring me, closed the door behind him. He leaned his head back on it and closed his eyes for a second.

I studied his odd behavior up until he finally brought his head back down and looked at me dead in the eyes. There, the darkness was present there once again, but this time, it was accompanied by a mysterious sparkle as he pushed off from the door and walked up to where I was sitting on the bed.

Every step he took towards me rose my heart beat and I clutched the bath robe around me tighter. What was he even doing?

"I better not see you anywhere around him anymore." He spoke through clenched jaws and the next thing I knew, my back had fallen back on the mattress as his figure hovered above me.

I gulped, he was way too close. The only distance was caused by him keeping himself propped up on his arms, which currently had me trapped between them.

"I hate when he looks at you the way he does." Dylan whispered, looking into my eyes and trailing his finger from my temple to chin.

"I hate it so much, my blood cringes." His warm breath hit my face and I felt like that the distance was closing. I couldn't do anything, it was as if like I had no control over my own body. As his face came closer, my gaze dropped down to his lips. They were close, so close...

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

My eyes flew open and I shot up in my bed. My head felt hazy as I looked around to study my surroundings. I was still in my room and the door was still locked, just like I had done before going into the shower. There was no Dylan here.

Groaning and clutching my throbbing head, I turned the beeping alarm off and threw my phone away. I was angry at the thought of having yet another dream like that of Dylan.

Why? Why the fuck was that happening?

It was so surreal of me to keep dreaming of a guy in that way. I hated it so much.

Cursing and shaking my head off, I got up and started to get ready for the party.

About twenty five minutes later, I was all ready to go as I checked myself out in the mirror one last time. I had left my hair out in loose waves and was wearing only a few make up with a smoky eye shadow and nude colored lipstick. I can't believe that I was wearing make up, but with this dress, it would've looked wrong not wearing any so I had to force myself. I kept running my hands over my dress.

It fitted perfectly over my torso, but it was the fucking shortness of it that was getting to me. I hated how so much of my legs were revealing because of it.

"Oh my goodness..." I heard my mother. I turned to see her cover her mouth with both of her hands as she looked me up and down, almost in tears. I rolled my eyes.

"Aria...you look so beautiful..." She whispered, now placing a hand over her chest.

"Mom," I spoke. "I feel like a fucking slut right now.. How can you even say that? Shouldn't you be yelling at me to change my clothes right now like any other motehr?"

"Oh pish posh!" She waved her hand off. "The dress looks perfect in every way. It's as if it was made for you." She then inched closer and spoke in a hushed voice. "He really has a good taste, a total keeper you know." She winked.

I rolled my eyes yet again as I grabbed my jacket and phone.

"Mom, please. We're only friends."

"Is that the term you kids are using these days for romantic relationships? 'Only friends'?" She did the quotation marks with her fingers.

"Mom!" I stomped my feet, annoyed by her teasing.

Just then, we both turn our heads towards the window as we heard a car pull up in our drive way.

"Oooooh, he's hereeeeee." My mom cooed and poked my arm as I walked past her outside the room. I said goodbye to her after slipping my heels on and stepped out.

I spotted Dylan leaning on his car and for a second, I just stood there and took in his figure. He was wearing black pants with a dark satin grey button up dress shirt of which's top three buttons he had left undone. His hair seemed slightly wet and spiky at the tips as they fell on his forehead as he looked down at his phone, careless about his surroundings.

If I was talking like the type of girls that wore dresses like the on I was wearing right now, I would definitely say that he looked mouth-droppingly hot.

Gosh, did I just fucking say that?

Virtually smacking myself on the head, I climbed the stairs and walked the stone path towards the car, the clicking of my heels finally earning his attention.

He just sort of froze as he took me in from head to toe. His mouth even slightly opened up as he stared at the dress, making me wanting to desperately crawl inside a pitch black gutter and spend my rest of life there. My cheeks started to burn from all the attention and I cleared my throat.

He blinked out of it and looked up to have his eyes meet mine. The grey in them was just as sharp as the color of his shirt and for a second, I thought he was going to make his usual annoying comments followed by those teasing smirks of his, but he didn't, instead he pushed off from the car and opened the door for me.

"Come on, we're running late." He merely said with any emotions is his voice.

I sighed and sat in, as he closed the door and walked over to his seat.

His mood was still off and it was pissing me off all over again. It took me quite some willingness to get over what he had made out of the whole Eric giving me a ride situation, but his still-fuming anger and grumpiness was making me regret my decision.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I'm so tired :( so sorry, but I'll add the party next chapter. I just wanted to put an update to wipe off any confusion.<p>

To Emma (Guest), I hope this chapter helped you understand why Dylan reacted the way he did last chapter :)

Thanks you guys! I hope you enjoyed it, review to let me know what you liked or didn't like!

There's lot of...stuff...coming up so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

**I guess this would be the last update before fucking schools starts again -_-. I am going to be testing a lot in the next three weeks so expect slow updates, sorrryy. But, at least we can get to the Party till then. **

**So, before any more further delay, let's partaayy-**

* * *

><p>It was the most silent, awkward car ride I had ever been in. He kept his eyes on the road and I kept mine staring out the window. Even though I was dreading it, I finally relaxed as I saw the beach come up. Dylan parked his car along with a white Mitsubishi, which looked familiar enough to be Cole's.<p>

Instead of getting out, Dylan remained seated, both his hands clutching the wheel hard as he stared straight up ahead. I sat there, waiting. Waiting for his next outrage, or accusation, or taunt, but he just took a deep breath and calmed down, his shoulder slumping as his hands loosened on the wheel.

He closed his eyes for a second, but then opened them and turned to me.

"I know that we had a bit of an...argument...earlier, but now we have to put it behind us in order to act like a happy couple in front of them all." He spoke.

I squinted my eyes disbelievingly. Did he just turn tables that fast?

"A bit of an argument?" I asked. "Dylan, you fucking accused me of kissing a guy! And going after him behind your back! Do you really think that I can just put this behind myself and forget it?"

He narrowed his eyes and the calmness that was present in them before immediately wiped away.

"Accuse? No, the way you guys could be seen sitting so close in the car made it obvious that you were kissing him. What was it, a 'thank you' kiss?" He asked sarcastically.

"For the last time!" My voice raised, "We were not kissing! Nothing like that happened."

He just turned away from me and looked straight up ahead, with that dull expression of his.

"Did he tell you to keep it from me? Whatever it is that's going between you two?" He asked and then grinned. "That's just so much like him. It will be just a time before he tricks you into bed like a tiger preys on a hyena."

That was it. I couldn't handle his shit anymore. I grabbed my jacket and phone and stormed out the car, slamming the door behind me. The ocean breeze was really cold as it whipped my hair, but not cold enough to calm down the fire that was boiling my blood right now.

He wasn't even willing to hear me out. Instead, he was bent on thinking the same thing over and over again. I was done. He didn't deserve my forgiveness anymore.

_I hate the way he looks at you. _

His voice from my dream sounded in my heart and I had to shut my eyes and shake my head in order to divert my mind from it. I needed to stay away from that douche, even though that was the complete opposite reason of why we even came here in the first place.

I think I may have heard him call behind me, but instead of obeying his orders like always, I fastened my pace and entered the big, luxurious beach house.

It was highly crowded in here. The music was blasting and most of the people were group dancing in the middle of the big living room type hall. In the front big glass wall, that was out looking the dark ocean, were big words plastered that read, 'Happy Birthday Eric!'

The energy in this place was exhilarating. It surged through your skin, into you blood stream, and to your heart, making you feel like you were in a whole new plane all together. For the first time ever, I felt myself swaying my hips lightly along with the intoxicating beat of the music that was blasting over from where the DJ was.

I felt very...alive...right now. And to keep the balance in, I knew that I was in desperate need of a drink. So, content with my decision, I went ahead and started making my way through the dancing bodies towards the drink table.

Kissing Eric.

Pft!

Even an idiot would know better that a girl like me would never run after an ass like Eric Daniels.

Then how could he?

Thought he knew me better...

Ah, fuck it, Aria! All you need right now is one of those big ass red cups.

Smiling to myself, I went ahead and got my drink. I couldn't believe myself right now. I never drank, ever. I used to party in New York, but I mostly stayed with my group of friends and we would always watch out for each other. But here, now, at this time, I couldn't give a flying fuck. I took a small sip and immediately felt like spitting it right out. It was warm, very bitterly strong too and it made the taste in my mouth weird. But yet, instead of actually spitting it out, I went ahead and took another sip. It wasn't really kicking in yet, but I knew that it won't be long before it did.

"Heyyy, you made it." A voice sang to me from behind and I felt a strong hand rest at the very end of my back, just a few inches above my butt.

So the birthday boy was here.

I plaster a rather large smile on my mouth as I turn to him.

"I suuure did." I sing-songed. "Happy Birthday you little party boy." I grinned, poking my finger to his chest. He flashed a perfect grin towards me as his eyes roamed around every part of my body, looking from my head to toe, lingering over my chest and my bare legs.

"Thanks, sweetheart," He smirked, "You're yet to see the wild part of this party animal."

He then slipped his entire arm around my lower back and pulled me closer to him. Even though I was a little wheezy from all the alcohol, I knew better than to just let this guy gain any control over me. I placed my hand on his chest and kept it firm there to prevent anymore closeness.

"Wanna go dance, beautiful?" He huskily whispered in my ear. As his breath hit the side of my face, I could smell the alcohol scent in it. He was clearly drunk right now.

"Umm, no..." I tried to put pressure on my hand to push him a bit away, but failed as he just pulled me even closer. "I'm not really good at dancing." I lied.

"Oh come on," Eric whispered, jabbing his fingers into my hips. "I'll teach you."

I let out a nervous laugh but all he did was smirk at me as his eyes kept traveling down.

"No, I'm fine here." I tried pushing him away again.

This time, he loosened up as I managed to let out a relaxed breath of relief.

"You know what, that's fine too." He smiled, "let's skip the dancing and go out in the porch to get some privacy." He smirked and grabbed my hand.

"You know, I'm here with someone, I really don't think that that's a good idea." I said, but he didn't hear me and pulled me through the people with him. I started to panic and looked around for some help. But there were too many people dancing and crowded around us for me to really see anyone.

Gosh, where was Dylan?!

My heart beat rose as Eric pulled me out of the beach house and into the patio like porch that faced the ocean. It was night time so it was dark and the sun had set a long time ago.

For a few minutes, we both just stood there and looked towards the ocean. My hair flowing gently in the breeze.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eric spoke up.

Me, being the nervous wreck that I was right now, could only manage to nod as I gulped. We were the only ones out here and I doubt anyone could hear us over the loud music.

"But not as beautiful as you," He then smirked and turned his body towards me, walking up close.

"E-eric..I really don't think that-" I took steps back until I felt my back hit against the wall. Eric placed both his hands on the either side of my head, trapping me in.

"You look so hot in that dress, did you buy it especially for me?" He looked up and down my body again, and this time, dared to put his hand on my lower thigh.

I was way over in my panic mode right now, shivering like I had a cold or something.

"Eric, I don't want to do th-" I tried to push his leaning figure away but he grabbed my hand and pinned it up by the wall beside my head as his other hand traveled higher up my thigh.

"Sh, Aria. There's no need to talk right now." He whispered and snuggled into my neck, sniffing me in.

I felt violated, I felt like a driving by car had just splashed a ton of mud all over my body, I felt filthy at the contact of his skin with mine.

I felt like crying but no tears came out.

"You're just sooo fucking hot..." He whispered in my ear as he trailed his lips all over my neck. I was pushing, punching, hitting him on the shoulder to tell him to let go but he was too drunk and too strong for me to take over alone.

"Eric, let go of me!" I shouted, struggling.

"Shh, baby, stop fighting, it will make everything feel that much...heightened." He whispered again,now roaming his hands all over my body.

Kill me, someone, please kill me.

"Eric, stop!" I yelled, my vision getting blurry by the tears that were building up by my tear line. His hand dropped down to my butt and started groping me there and I felt like screaming my heart out. I punched his shoulder and even dug my long nails in his skin, but everything failed miserably.

"Relax, baby, just relax." His lips were trailing way below now. I frantically looked around and found a an empty metal napkin holder on the table close by. I reached over, grabbed it, and before Eric could get any further below, I smashed it right into his head.

He growled out in pain and pushed away, releasing me from the trap of his filthy hands.

"FUCK!" He roared and messaged his head. I dropped the metal piece from my hand and with tear stained cheeks, ran inside before he could lounge at me again.

Right as I did, I spotted some girls come out of a door, giggling. Figuring that that was the bathroom, I ran inside and locked the door.

Crying, I went over to the mirror and saw that my liner and mascara had left black streaks of tears on my face. I washed my face thoroughly and even wiped a wet hand all over my neck and shoulders, where that fucking son of a bitch had placed his lips all over.

I should have known better then to come here.

Why the fuck did I do this to myself?!

Why the fuck does everything wrong have to happen to me?! WHY?

My uncontrollable tears mixed in with the cold water as I splashed it hard on my face, splattering it all over around me.

The way his hands were groping me all over flashed back and I splashed the water more harder. Trying my best to wash his trace off of me.

Just then, I heard a firm knock on the bathroom door. I froze in one place.

My God, was Eric back? Was he angry and wanted to seriously get a revenge on me for hitting him? Did he know how to unlock the door from outside? Was I gonna get-

"Aria?" His voice came through. The speed of how fast my muscles relaxed upon hearing him through the door was amazing. I turned the water off and waited for him to speak again, just to make sure that it was truly him.

"Aria, are you OK?" Yes, it was definitely him. It was him. It really was him. Without a doubt.

I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my face with it, trying to look as less of a mess as I could. I then grabbed my jacket and threw it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were the color of blood, even dulling out the sharp hue of blue of my pupils.

_Shh, baby, stop fighting, it will make everything feel that much...heightened._

Eric flashed back in my mind.

"Aria, you're worrying me. Open the door!" Dylan's voice snapped me out.

I went over and flew the door open, and before even I could comprehend what I was doing, I engulfed myself deep in his chest.

He was tensed up at the shock of my sudden action, but as he realized that I was still crying quietly, I felt the warmth of his strong arms tightly embrace me in.

"Gosh, what happened? Where did you go, I was getting worried trying to find you!" He said, but I was too lost in his coziness to answer.

I didn't want to think about our fight right now. I didn't want to think about anything right now. I just wanted to stay here, protected in his arms.

"Aria?" Concern dipped from his voice as I felt the movement of his murmuring lips against my hair.

"I just want go home..." I answered weakly.

"But are you OK?" He asked.

"I just wanna go home...please." I repeated.

He let out a deep breath as I felt the calm movement of his chest beneath my cheek. That made me sigh and relax down even more. I didn't want to think why he was having this effect on me, at least not right now.

He rubbed my arm up and down, warming me up as his embrace tightened.

"OK, let's go home my Lil' Ar Ar."

* * *

><p>Soooooooooooooo,<p>

What'cha think?

Click the review button below to share your thoughts!:)


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope that the outcome of the last chapter wasn't too intense, disturbing, or totally shitty. But, with high hopes, here I strike again. **

**School got canceled because of snow and I couldn't be happier. :)))))))YAY!**

* * *

><p>We both were silent most of the way back, although this time, our silence wasn't awkward, neither was it filled with us momentarily giving each other angry glares. Instead, it was calm, a comfortable type of silence.<p>

But yet, I was still shivering from the result of getting sexually assaulted. Thanks to Eric fucking Daniels.

"Are you cold?" Dylan broke the silence, glimpsing at me and already reaching his hand to turn up the heat. I didn't look at him, I kept my face turned towards the window. I even had my hoodie up. I didn't want him to see my red eyes, or how fast they started to tear up constantly since the vision of Eric touching me every where flashed back involuntarily in my mind.

I didn't even know how bad I was going to break down once I get to my room. Where there won't be anyone to see the usually strong Aria come down to her knees, not even Dylan.

"No. I'm OK." I lied to him.

I wasn't. I wasn't near to being OK. Never in my life had I ever let a boy invade my personal space, but I didn't know what happened today. Where the strength I once possessed had suddenly gone. Why I even let all this to happen to me.

I was clean before, and although nothing too serious had happened, all I felt right now was utter filth on every spot of my body. The whole event had left some sort of a mental mark on my mind and I wished I could just somehow erase it forever.

"No, you're not." Dylan interrupted, as if reading my thoughts. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

This was the second time he he had asked me that question ever since we left the party. And now, I felt as if he was getting anxious due to not knowing why I was behaving like this. But, I wasn't willing to tell him, at least not yet. I did not have the energy, physical, mental, or emotional to repeat that dreadful event in words. Just the constant thought of it was making me sick.

"No." I answered again, my voice shaking.

I can't believe I was this scared. I had no courage, no strength, nothing that would give me a strong ground to stand up on. I wanted to pull my hair out, to scream till my throat felt too scratchy to continue, to break every fragile thing in eyesight. But all at the same time, I wanted to lock my bedroom doors, bury myself in my covers, and just go to sleep for a very very long time.

For all I knew, what if Eric was following us right now? What if he was planning on sneaking in to my room later to complete his unfinished business or to get his revenge for what I did to him? Who knows, kidnap me and keep me hostage at some dungeon to be his sex slave for the rest of my life?

It was official, I was loosing it now.

"Something really is wrong isn't it?" I heard his voice again, this time soft and low.

"Hm?" I asked, not catching completely what he was saying since I was too lost in my own thoughts.

"Nothing, just that we're here." He pointed out and that's when I realized that we were parked in my driveway. I didn't even know when we had arrived.

With a shaky hand, I opened the car door and stepped out. The cold wind swept through my bare legs and I felt weak as the thought of Eric's hand on my thigh shot back. My eyes stung, and I had to blink it away.

I turned to Dylan from the opened car window.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night. You should go back and enjoy." I said as he studied my face.

"Are you stupid? Why the fuck would I go back there? I didn't want to go in the first place." He answered.

I shifted my feet and looked at them, avoiding his intense stare.

"Then, I guess I'll see you at school." I merely said, and stepped back.

He blinked and opened his mouth, "Listen, Aria-"

"Bye, Dylan." I interrupted him and turned around and sped into my house before he could further question my miserable state.

I slammed the front door and locked it, resting my back on it as I closed my eyes and tried to calm my uneven breaths.

I should have never spoken to Eric that day in History. Not when I could tell what kind of signals he was sending me. Gosh, what on earth had gotten to me?

Sighing, I walked in to the kitchen and then to the living room. There was no one home. I even yelled out Mom's name and Zoey's, but no response came. Immediately, the picture of Eric sneaking into the house seeped in and made me go all in the panic mode once again. I went around the house and shut off every window and even drew the curtains. Mom would ask about this, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

After I was almost satisfied with everything, I went ahead and climbed the stairs to my bedroom.

I froze in the middle as I heard firm knocking on the door. My heart started thumping loudly in my chest.

Eric was strong enough to bust through the door, wasn't he?

I turned to the door and stared at it for what seemed like hours. The knocking was getting louder and louder by the second.

I climbed down the stairs with shaky legs and on my way, grabbed a large glass vase. Keeping it in a strong position, I extended my other hand, unlocked the door and turned the knob.

I was about to launch it right as I flew open the door but froze mid-air as my eyes stared at Dylan's wide grey ones. He questioningly looked at the vase in my hands and shook his head.

Huffing, he took it from my hands, stepped in, closed the door and pressed his back to it, crossing his arms.

"I was just here to return your phone that you forgot in my car but after seeing this, I'm not leaving until you tell me exactly what happened that's causing all this." He sternly said.

I sighed and practically snatched my phone away from him and went back to the stairs, "Make yourself comfortable then, I don't feel like talking."

I went ahead and in to my room, from there I grabbed my towel and pajamas and locked the bathroom attached to my bedroom. I was going to have a long session with the shower today.

"You can't get rid of me! I'm welcoming myself in!" I heard Dylan yell over from my room. Shaking my head, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run all over my body. My muscles relaxed, my breathing relaxed, my bones and pulse relaxed, but my mind did not. I felt like covering myself with layers and layers of clothing, and to make sure that no one will be able to forcefully take them off of me, to staple them to my skin.

That sounds disturbing and highly mentally questionable, I know. But, try being in my shoe. I'm only sixteen and nearly got raped tonight.

Guess I know now how bad Bree must have had it, to be touched and violated by filthy hands against your will. To be used like a fucking material. To have your strength outrunned and your screams for help muffled.

But she had her loving boyfriend looking after her. The one who got his revenge when he beat that guy (Nathan?) to bits. The same one in whose arms she could cry and bawl out in afterwards. The one she could rely upon for her safety every time she felt threatened. The support, the ear to her that she could talk to about of the whole situation.

I didn't, I didn't have that privilege.

I couldn't think of even one person that I was comfortable sharing my near-to death experience with. Not even my mom. Mostly because she would take it all way too seriously and would go as far as hiring a bodyguard to keep an eye on me all the time. And having a husky bald man following me everywhere would just be like carrying a poster of 'I need a babysitter now after nearly getting raped. Please pity me.'

I didn't want that. Not at all. I didn't want people to know, not when all they would do is keep rubbing it in my face.

I didn't know what to do. Or where to go.

So I just stood there, in the shower, with my head bent low and eyes closed. The water was way too hot now, but I didn't move or turn it off. I didn't even have any idea of how long I had been here.

I need to think of something else. Something happy and positive.

Ponies. Rainbows. Chocolate. Galaxy cat-

But all of the torturous scenes came and nothing else. I flew open my eyes and felt this sudden rush to just rip my skin off, the one Eric's hands had abused. I grabbed the loofah and scrubbed myself harder and harder. I scrubbed it on every part of my body, wishing to just make it disappear. I didn't want it anymore, I didn't want this touched body anymore.

So I kept scrubbing till my skin turned red, which became even redder with the contact of the hot water.

I was loosing my mind at this point. I was taking this way too seriously. There are people out there who get into worse situations, way worse situations, mine was nothing compared to them, yet I was acting like I was about to die. And so the salty tears started to escape once again.

I sat down on the shower floor and hugged my legs close to my chest.

But then, whatever trance of panic or trauma I had been in, was interrupted as I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

Was it Eric?

"Aria! There's steam coming out from beneath the door, how hot do you have the water on?!" No, it was Dylan.

Thank God it was Dylan.

Dylan.

Not Eric.

I finally wiped away the tears and looked around to find the whole bathroom filled with smoky steam coming from the agonizingly hot water.

I stood up and turned the water off, wincing now as it touched my skin. My whole skin was burning. It hurt.

What the fuck had I done to myself?

"Aria!" Dylan banged on the door. "This has passed the limits, get the fuck out of there!"

I looked like a tomato right now due to all the redness of my skin all that scrubbing and hot water had caused.

"I'm coming, just wait!" I yelled back and heard him sigh loudly from the other side of the door.

I reached over and wrapped myself in a towel. I waited till the steam had gone and for my skin to become less reddened before I put on my blue pajamas with a simple dark blue full sleeved shirt on. I let my hair out to air-dry and prepared myself to step out, to face whatever Dylan had waiting for me. With the wet towel hanging on my elbow, I took a deep breath and turned the knob and stepped out, meeting the much colder environment of the room.

Dylan was resting on the bean bag, his legs perched up on the other bean bag I had, munching chips from a big, family sized bag. His eyes never left me.

"What?" I asked, walking over and spreading out my towel across my desk chair to let it dry there.

"It may not look like it, " He popped a chip in his mouth, "but I'm dying inside because you're not telling me what happened to you."

"I just don't want to talk about it, what part of that don't you understand?" I questioned him.

"The don't part." He popped another chip in his mouth. "I thought we were developing a very close friendship type of relationship, you know?"

"Well then, you thought wrong." I exclaimed and dropped down on my bed.

"Sheesh, is this what I get for waiting for you to get out the shower for the past almost two hours?" He shook his head.

I turned to him and raised my eyebrow, "I was in there for two hours?"

He stopped eating and just looked at me. Whatever calmness he was showing off before clearly vanished from his face. All I could point out now was pure concern, on every corner of his face. Especially in those unbelievably grey eyes of his. He placed the bag of chips down.

"Aria, whatever this is, it's messing you up, and I don't want you to face it alone. And about the fight we had-"

"I don't want to talk about the fight. Or about anything." I grunted and fell back on the bed, throwing the covers over my head and turning my back to him.

Just go away.

_Please don't._

Get out of my room.

_Don't leave me._

I don't, I honestly don't know where the second voice was coming from.

I heard a long sigh come from him, followed by the sound of footsteps. Soon enough, I feel the bed lower down as he takes a seat next to me. I can't see him, but I can feel the gush of warmth from him through my duvet.

"Fine, I won't force you to talk about it anymore. But when you're ready to, know that I'm here. I'll always be here." He whispered the last part.

If only, if only you could be there when I needed you the most, Dylan. If only.

Before I know, my eyes had started to stung way too much and my body starts to shake as the tears started to flood out once again. I've never cried this much before.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist and soon enough, he bent down and placed his cheek on my head.

Just like that, he held me as I kept involuntarily bawling my eyes out.

Just like that, he held me till everything around me turned black.

Just like that, he held me till everything drifted apart into the numbness of the oblivion sleep brought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I wasn't expecting to update this this soon, but thanks to snow, lovely lovely snow, school was canceled for tomorrow. I've never been happier! <strong>

**But anyways, I wanted to ask you readers a very (well maybe not that very) important question. **

**We ALL know that Dylan and Aria are going to get romantic together (surprise surprise). So, I wanted to ask you all, should I keep suspending there 'romance' to take my time writing there feelings developing for each other, or do you all just want me to skip right to it. **

**Like, I just wonder sometimes, am I dragging this on wayyy too much?**

**Please review and PM me to share what you think of the situation. I SERIOUSLY NEED YOUR ANSWERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Thanks! Love you all!**


End file.
